<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Curse of Flight by SilentMoonFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129831">The Curse of Flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMoonFlower/pseuds/SilentMoonFlower'>SilentMoonFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Were (Weren't) Made To Fly [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Flirting, Depression, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Star-crossed, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMoonFlower/pseuds/SilentMoonFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The color of one's wings determines their fate.</p><p>It is a belief Dimitri took to heart every since he read the teachings of Seiros as a child. The color of his wings dictated every moment of his life. It prevented him from spending too much time outside or with others. It kept his cloak on his back and away from chapels and the like for most of his life. He was content with it; all he had to do was remove his wings before coming of age and then he would be able to live his life like an ordinary human being. Until then, he was unworthy of the pleasures of life. He must complete his duty before anything else.</p><p>Then, he met Claude.</p><p>And suddenly, the monochrome of his everyday was filled with color. Now, he had a choice: live life the way he used to, always looking down or look before him and chase the happiness he felt he never deserved.</p><p>(Updates on Saturday!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Were (Weren't) Made To Fly [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dimiclaude Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Harpstring Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first posted fanfic and honestly I'm a bit nervous but it's here! This was made for the Dimiclaude Big Bang 2020! I hope you enjoy reading this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The color of one’s wings determines their fate, as foreseen by the goddess.</p><p>The church bell’s chimes were impossible to drown out, even in the early morning rush. The marketplace was already filled with chatter and laughter as the cobblestone paths were slowly becoming filled with people. At one corner, you would be able to hear a merchant advertise their goods while at the next, the sound of a bard’s lute became part of  the morning symphony. With every step taken, a new scent would arise: The earthy smell from recently washed vegetables, baked goods that were prepared before sunrise, then the familiar scent of soil as a florist arranged their stall for the day. It was a bit overwhelming, but it was also comfortable. Once the eighth chime rang out, Dimitri looked up at Garreg Mach to watch messengers fly from cathedral walls and head towards different places in the horizon.</p><p>“... and last but not least, you’ll pick up the cassocks from the tailor's shop. Hey, Dimitri! Were you listening to me?”</p><p>“My apologies, Ashe. I was watching the messengers depart from Garreg Mach,” Dimitri turned his attention back to Ashe immediately. Ashe gave a small sigh and shook his head at Dimitri, who could feel the tips of his ears beginning to burn.</p><p>“Well, at least you were given written instructions this time… As long as you make it back to the chapel in time, you should be fine.”</p><p>Ashe took out a folded piece of paper and held it out. Dimitri took the parchment with steady hands and made sure to tuck it all the way into the pocket of his cloak.</p><p>“Please don’t lose it again... Although I’m sure doing an aerial search would be easier now because of your cloak, I won’t be here to look for you this time.”</p><p>Dimitri let out a small chuckle at that. He could have sworn it was in his hand that one time, but he guessed that he might have dropped it when he had to take out his coin pouch to pay. After that incident, he learned his lesson for sure: the two must be in separate pockets at all times.</p><p>“I promise not to cause you any more trouble Ashe. And...” Dimitri placed a hand on Ashe’s shoulder, </p><p>“I know you will do well. You’ve been practicing diligently for so long, it would be a loss on the church’s part if they refuse to accept you.”</p><p>This time, it was Ashe’s turn to laugh. He turned away from Dimitri’s gaze and a blush began to form on his cheeks.</p><p>“You really think so?” Ashe’s question came out in a soft voice as he scratched his ear.</p><p>“Of course I do. You will become the best messenger in all of Fodlan.”</p><p>“D-Dimitri! How can you say stuff like that with such a straight face..!”</p><p>“Ah… well,” Dimitri tried to come up with an answer but nothing came up. As he was about to respond, a shout came from behind.</p><p>“Above!” </p><p>Dimitri and Ashe already knew what that meant. Gripping onto the leash of their mule, the two immediately ducked and watched as a little boy flew overhead, coming a bit too close to crashing into the crowd. By the looks of it, he was still getting the hang of flying, but a busy marketplace like this one definitely wasn’t the place to start. From several feet above, a Skywatcher followed closely behind. Once its shadow was directly under the child, it swooped down and caught the child using a large net, and then flew straight up. Once the two were situated on top of a nearby crow’s nest, the crowd continued their daily routine as normal.</p><p>“Well… I better get going,” Ashe rose to his feet and dusted the dirt off his pants. Dimitri tried to hide his smile as he watched Ashe’s ruffled feathers slowly straighten out. His wings weren’t as massive as the Skywatcher’s wings but the barn swallow pattern was definitely fitting.</p><p>“What? Is there something on my teeth?” Ashe began to look around for something reflective.</p><p>“No, I’ve just noticed that your feathers puff up every time you are startled.”</p><p>This time, Ashe’s face became beet red.</p><p>“You’re lucky I’m running out of time Dimitri! Just make sure to be back at the chapel before twilight, a-and keep this between us!!”</p><p>With that, Ashe took off to the main road that led to the monastery. Dimitri watched as he squeezed through crowds all the while apologizing to each and every single person.</p><p>“Take care of Nowi for me okay!?!”</p><p>Dimitri turned his attention to Nowi beside him. He pet her snout before pulling out the shopping list. Noticing how many items were in the list, he started to pull on her lead line as they began their trek.</p><p>“Come on Nowi, we have a lot to do today.”</p><p>------</p><p>The sun had just hit its highest point once Dimitri had gathered all of the supplies he needed to bring back to the chapel. He was way ahead of schedule, which gave him time to walk at a slower pace. </p><p>He observed the village people going on about their daily lives; children with wings playing in the central plaza while watchful adults made sure they didn’t stir up any trouble. Most of the adults there didn’t have wings, except for those who were clearly messengers or Skywatchers. Those who were closer to his age were more of a mixed crowd. It made sense, since this was the period of their life when most of them lost their wings. If only he could lose his wings as well.</p><p>Sweat formed at his forehead the longer he continued to walk. Dimitri was definitely not used to this kind of weather and his lack of preparation was beginning to have consequences. Of course he would make the mistake of underestimating the weather. Of course he would decide to wear both layers of his winter cloak during the Harpstring Moon. The amount of mistakes he already made in the span of a day was ridiculous. Dimitri wanted nothing more than to ram his head into a wall.</p><p>He winced when he pulled out his water flask for the upteenth time. It was the last gulp of water, but it did not stop him from downing it all. Nowi, on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine, probably due to the pit stop they made beforehand. There were plenty of stops for horses and mules alike to rehydrate and feed before continuing. He’d probably just have to deal with it until he got back.</p><p>“Didi? I thought you finally left that dingy church.”</p><p>Dimitri looked up to see Hapi standing at her usual stall, placing the fish on display as she hummed. Good timing as well, because he had almost forgotten to buy the first thing that the church asked for.</p><p>“It’s not as bad as you think it is.” Dimitri gave a small smile but nothing too convincing. Hapi only shrugged at that. Once she finished, she wiped her hands on her apron then turned to face him.</p><p>“What did they tell you to fetch this time?”</p><p>“Um…” He pulled out his to-do list, “Two white trouts.”</p><p>“That will be 20 gold pieces.”</p><p>Dimitri sifted through his cloak’s pocket for his coin pouch as Hapi placed the two trouts in a paper bag. The procedure of trading the gold pieces for the fish was rather silent, sans the movement of their clothes and the items. Dimitri didn’t know what else to say; he certainly did not consider himself the best at small talk.</p><p>“Why are you still wearing a cloak? Don’t your wings get hot in there?”</p><p>A solemn smile was all he could muster.</p><p>“I… injured my wings when I was younger. It left a scar I am not too fond of hence, why I use it.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry about that Didi… If it makes you feel better, the Ethereal Moon signs are in for some change today.” </p><p>Dimitri could only laugh at that. It was not ill-mannered by all means, but more appreciative. Hapi always knew how to cheer him up, and she was easily his favorite merchant.</p><p>“So you are still taking classes with that wayseer? Can you tell my future now?”</p><p>“Not exactly,” A small pout was visible on her face, “but I can tell you your daily horoscope.”</p><p>Dimitri wasn’t necessarily a big believer in these kinds of things, but it was fun to indulge Hapi. She wasn’t the type to be very expressive, so seeing her with emotions other than apathy were quite rare.</p><p>“Today, on the 25th of the Harpstring Moon, a sign under the Ethereal Moon will have the opportunity to change their course of fate… at least, that’s what the wayseer said,” Hapi stood there pensive, as if trying to recall something.</p><p>“She said something about how small changes can have big effects in the future and called it the butterfly something; I honestly don’t remember.”</p><p>The butterfly effect. A small change in detail can lead to drastic effects in the future. He remembered learning about it from his tutor in Faerghus, but it still didn’t make sense on how a scientific theory could be applied to real life.</p><p>“So, I guess that means try something new today.”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri brows furrowed. Something different? There was no time to try something like that out. He needed to get back to the chapel as soon as possible so he could start his tasks for the rest of the day. The church was holding a small dinner for Saint Maucil day today with some priests from Garreg Mach, so he was sure that he would need to bring the supplies back as soon as possible. Nowi huffed and let out a small noise, probably ready to go too.</p><p>“Thank you for your advice, I’ll be sure to keep it in mind,” Dimitri moves to place the fish on top of the cart, “Unfortunately, I must head back. We’ll talk again another time.”</p><p>Hapi’s expression returned back to unreadable. Although it was impossible to tell whether Hapi was disappointed or glad about his departure, he had a feeling that he’d be missed at least a little.</p><p>“Alright Didi. See you around.”</p><p>Dimitri tugged Nowi back with him to the main road. If he continued without stopping, he should make it back in half an hour. The sun was also unforgiving, which gave him more incentive to head back quicker. He took a mental note to wear only the top layer of his cloak from now on. It was only the middle of spring and yet he was already suffering.</p><p>It was then, that a distracting glint caught his eye. Looking towards the ground, he spotted a stone with a cat’s eye glare, who’s owner had probably dropped it long ago. In the hectic rush of the marketplace, no one could tell that it was there. In fact, it was getting kicked around without anyone being aware of it.</p><p>Normally, Dimitri wasn’t the type to stop for something so minor but it was already kicked his way; it wouldn’t hurt to stop for a little. Moving a bit closer to the shimmering stone, he reached down to get it, but his hand brushed against another’s. Startled, he pulled his hand away and looked up.</p><p>Staring back at him was a young man with the brightest eyes he’d ever seen. A color of jade that he hadn’t even seen in the gems themselves. Even with a hooded cloak on, he was still able to see the small freckles that probably wouldn’t be seen from afar. Smooth skin, long lashes, Dimitri couldn’t help but stare; it’s how he imagined the princes from fairy tale books.</p><p>“I guess we both had the same idea,” The stranger chuckled and picked up the stone. He then held it out to him.</p><p>“Here, you can have it.”</p><p>Dimitri stared at it in his hand. Upon closer inspection, the stone appeared to be a moonstone with a cat’s eye glare. He remembered seeing them in his mother’s jewelry box when he was younger. The stone was beautiful, but his attention was still on the boy who’s smile reminded him of a crescent moon.</p><p>“Hey! You! Stop right there!”</p><p>The two both looked up to see a patrol officer approaching the two of them at a rapid pace. Dimitri thought back at everything he did today. Was he supposed to stop when an elder walked by? Did he forget to pay for something? Was he-</p><p>“Hey look, I know we just met but do you think I can stick with you? I don’t know where you’re heading but anywhere away from here sounds nice.”</p><p>The panic in his voice was evident. If the officer was coming for him, then maybe it was for the best to leave him behind. And yet, he couldn’t do it. He didn’t know him at all but he felt like he could trust him.</p><p>“Alright, follow me.”</p><p>The two stood up and trodded through the crowds of people. They ducked and pushed through with Nowi behind them enough to confuse the guard before leaving the scene. They didn’t rush, as  to not raise suspicion, but they walked briskly enough to escape. Only once they walked far enough from the marketplace, did they feel the adrenaline come to an ease.</p><p>“The name’s Claude by the way,” The stranger beside him offered him an easy-going smile. Dimitri paused a little before realizing that he hadn’t introduced himself either.</p><p>“Oh! Um, my name is Dimitri,” His words were always tumbling behind each other.</p><p>“I appreciate you helping me out there. I don’t know why but these guards have been following me non-stop since I got here.”</p><p>Claude looked up at the sky and left a silent pause. Now that they were away from the marketplace, they could hear the birds sing  as they flew from tree to tree, the wind passing through the leaves and Nowi’s hooves stepping on the dirt path beneath them. The scenery was much different than before, it almost felt like they were in an entirely new village.</p><p>“Maybe they just confused me for someone else. Either way, I am not interested in dealing with that mess.”</p><p>Dimitri could only hum in acknowledgement. This was the first time he spent time with someone outside of the familiar faces he’s used to seeing. He felt bad for not being able to comment something witty or insightful, and he wouldn’t blame him if Claude just decided to stop talking to him all together.</p><p>“What were you doing at the marketplace today? I see you’ve got some fish, potatoes and carrots. Are you planning to cook dinner for your wife and kids?”</p><p>Dimitri coughed fervently. It’s not like he’s never thought about having a family, but it certainly wasn’t happening any time soon.</p><p>“I-I’m only 17-”</p><p>“I’m just teasing you, princeliness,” Claude snickered.</p><p>“Princeliness..?”</p><p>“Yeah. You remind me of a storybook prince.”</p><p>He felt the rush of heat appear on his face and onto the tips of his ears. How could he say that so boldly without stuttering? Was this karma from teasing Ashe earlier?</p><p>“I.. Thank you,” He didn’t necessarily believe those words but he also did not want to open up about his insecurities to someone he just met.</p><p>A few steps further and they arrived at the entrance of the small chapel. The white paint was chipped and the wood was falling apart from water damage. A mural of the first Seraph was painted along the side of the small church, reduced to mute colors. Still, it was in service as usual. A hymn could be heard from the inside and people were rushing to come in so they wouldn’t miss the rest of mass.</p><p>“Oh, um, I didn’t take you as the religious type,” Claude’s laugh was a bit uneven. It was hard to decipher if Claude was uncomfortable or not.</p><p>“No- I mean yes but this is where I live as well.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, where is your room? Inside?”</p><p>“Here, I will show you.”</p><p>Did he tidy up before leaving today? What if there was a mess as soon as he arrived there? It was too late to take back his offer now, so he’d just have to deal with the embarrassment once they got there.</p><p>The two went past the building and into the back of the chapel. There, Dimitri stopped by near the kitchens to quickly unload the cart before heading towards the shed with Nowi and Claude. All of this time, Claude was silent. He was most likely thinking about something, but Dimitri couldn’t tell what it was. He didn’t think prying would help though, so he let him be.</p><p>After securing Nowi in the stall next to the shed, he opened the barn doors. He motioned Claude to follow him and then proceeded. Inside, there was a mix of clutter from tools and feed for Nowi, but there was also a circular bed spread in the center of the floor. There was a small dresser tucked in one corner of the shed and in the other, there was a small desk, paper and quill already set up.</p><p>“This is my room,” Dimitri admitted. He didn’t know what emotion to feel. Proud maybe? After all, he was the one who straightened up the shed so he could stay in here. Or maybe shame. He was currently living in a tool shed with no heat or insulation, and with barely any food. Maybe he should just combine the two and laugh.</p><p>“You have an eagle’s bed! Is it comfortable?” Claude didn’t give Dimitri enough time to reply before jumping in. Dimitri winced looking at Claude’s expression turn from curious to discomfort.</p><p>“Not… quite..” Dimitri, muttered, “It is made of hay and twine.”</p><p>“Definitely wasn’t expecting that one..” Claude groaned and rolled over to sit up. Dimitri lit up the candles to make the place look more homey. He wasn’t sure what to do or say. This was the first time he has invited anyone over, and there wasn’t much he could offer.</p><p>“Did you write these?”</p><p>Dimitri practically spun around to look at Claude who had opened his journal.</p><p>“I ask if you could please refrain from reading that. It is rather embarrassing...”</p><p>Claude immediately closed the book and placed it back under the bed where he found it.</p><p>“Sorry, I should have asked. I just- The poems were so artfully written! I like writing as well, makes me glad to have found someone with the same hobby as me.”</p><p>Claude was so easily able to vocalize everything Dimitri couldn’t. Throughout his life, his hobby had been seen more as an exaggeration or a waste of time to everybody else. It was nice to have found someone who loved to write as well.</p><p>“Every part of a writer’s soul is shown at large in their works, at least, that’s what the author and poet, Robin believed.”</p><p>“Spoken like a true poet,” Claude smiled. Dimitri sat on the edge of the bed to give him space.</p><p>“I believe the conversation has been too focused on me though. Tell me about yourself Claude; from what part of town do you bide? Do you still have your wings?”</p><p>Claude gulped and looked away, avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“Oh you know, I’m from the market area. I still have my wings, though I don’t really like showing them.”</p><p>Why won’t Claude just be more specific? He’s been asking him several questions and yet when it comes to himself, his answers are always vague. He doubted Claude was sent to extract information from him, and would rather give him the benefit of doubt. They couldn’t continue playing this game of tag though, it was becoming a bit of a hindrance.</p><p>“Are you hiding something from me?” No point of beating around the bush.</p><p>“I am,” this time Claude was looking directly at him. From the looks of it, neither of them were expecting the conversation to go this way. It was a bit tense. Was bringing Claude in the right decision?</p><p>“Sorry, I just… I can’t tell you where I’m from or who I am. I like you, so I don’t want this to end just yet, even if it is only a moment in our lives.”</p><p>Suddenly, those games of tag didn’t matter anymore. For once, the world itself just looked so clear to him. Claude could either be a good friend or another stranger depending on what happened in these next moments. Claude looked solemn, as if he already knew what the outcome would be. Was this all really uncontrollable? If Claude left the next moment, would his life simply return to normal?</p><p>“Okay, I promise not to press on any further,” Dimitri decided to answer. When Claude let out a relieved exhale, he knew he had made the right choice. If Claude looked so sad already by simply thinking of the future, he couldn’t imagine what kind of life he had to lead. Was it somehow related to why he didn’t like showing his wings?</p><p>“What’s your favorite color?” Claude continued from where they left off. He laid back from the opposite side and looked up at him. Dimitri gave him a soft smile before doing the same. The two laid on the bed, not facing each other, but still talking about whatever came to mind. It was nice to have someone else other than his journal to express his thoughts to. He didn’t realize how lonely he had gotten ever since he was sent to the chapel. It may be a small moment in his lifetime, but he was going to enjoy it to its fullest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Garland Moon (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back to another chapter! Honestly I almost forgot to put it up but I'm here lol ;; Feel free to ask any questions if you get confused.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A firm knock came from the barn door. Dimitri sat up instantly, fearing the worst. The two of them weren’t keeping track of time, but Dimitri knew that they must have spent a bit too long talking by how dark it had gotten. The sky was already a purple hue and the clouds were a vibrant red.</p><p>“Did the guards find us?” Claude was already standing far away from the door. He looked like a deer, ready to flee as soon as the door opened. Dimitri on the other hand stood cautiously. Whoever it was, he was determined to stop them. Or at least to cause enough of a distraction so Claude could escape. What he wasn’t expecting though was the Cardinal Seteth to open the door.</p><p>“Seteth..!” Claude froze in place. Dimitri had so many questions. What was the Cardinal doing here? How did Claude know him? And lastly, how close were they for Claude to be addressing him so informally?</p><p>“Claude, you know very well that you are not allowed to roam outside of Garreg Mach on your own. What are you doing here? Who is this?” Seteth’s voice was very stern and clear. Behind him was Father Tomas, a clear sign that he had done something very wrong.</p><p>“... It was just for today! Besides, I had Dimitri here to guide me around. He made sure I was safe throughout the whole day.”</p><p>Not a complete lie but it wasn’t the truth either. Dimitri wasn’t too fond of lying, but a white lie wouldn’t hurt to get them out of this mess.</p><p>“I offered to help him out in the marketplace. He told me that he came from Garreg Mach and was new to the area. I brought him here to show him our humble chapel,” Dimitri wasn’t the best at lying but Seteth was a complete stranger. He shouldn’t be none the wiser.</p><p>Seteth observed the both of them. Whether he completely bought their story or simply chose to ignore it wasn’t clear.</p><p>“Claude. This does not get you out of trouble. We are heading back to Garreg Mach immediately.”</p><p>“Please forgive us, Cardinal Seteth. You see, Dimitri was given to us as per request of the King of Faerghus. It is my understanding that he does not know much outside of what he has been taught while he was in the Holy Kingdom.”</p><p>Dimitri could almost feel when all the attention shifted to him. He didn’t need to look back to know that Claude was staring at him intently. Up until now, the only person that had known was Father Tomas. He was told not to tell anyone, but now it felt as if the whole world knew.</p><p>“Prince Dimitri, next in line to become the King of Faerghus…” Seteth was lost in thought. Whatever he was thinking of didn’t matter though because he quickly changed the subject.</p><p>“I will allow this situation to slide for today, but if you are seen with Claude again after today, there will be consequences for both you and him.”</p><p>On cue, Claude walked towards Seteth. His movement was stiff and his mouth was shut. Once he was at Seteth’s side, he turned around to face Dimitri and lowered his head.</p><p>“Thank you for the hospitality today. May the goddess bless your fated path,” Claude sounded so… unlike himself. Dimitri may have only known him for up to a few hours until now, but the tone of voice was much more different than the one that greeted him at the marketplace.</p><p>“We will be off on our way now. Thank you Father Tomas for letting me know,” and with that, the two were outside. Father Tomas came into the shed once the two of them were gone and closed the door behind him.</p><p>“Dimitri, there is something you must know about that boy. I will excuse this as an honest mistake, but if you do plan on inviting someone to the chapel, I request that you inform me first.”</p><p>Dimitri wasn’t sure if he could process any more information, but he didn’t have much of a choice.. He proceeded to get closer to Father Tomas, as a wordless way to show he was listening.</p><p>“Claude Von Riegan is one of the candidates to become the next Seraph. He is almost of age to become an Archangel, which is why the church has been taking meticulous care of him.”</p><p>Now it all  made sense. Claude wasn’t supposed to be at the marketplace, and he was definitely not supposed to be in the living quarters of someone like him.</p><p>This could very well be the last time he ever saw him. If he were to become the next Seraph, then he wouldn’t be able to see him until after the Rite of Rebirth. If Dimitri decided to wait 6 years for that to happen, would Claude still remember his name?</p><p>“I see...” He felt winded as the realization hit him. For the few hours he had known Claude, he already knew more than anyone in his life. Was this punishment from the goddess herself? A taunt? A form of revenge?</p><p>Father Tomas gave Dimitri a small pat on the shoulder. He put his focus on the warm light of the shed in contrast with the cold of the evening. It was easier to think about than his current situation. He also didn’t want to see the look of pity in the Father’s eyes. He didn’t deserve it.</p><p>“Dimitri, I know you are a good kid. Although I do not know the reason why you were sent here, I’m going to put in good faith that you are here because your father wanted you to get more acquainted with the Goddess’ word. If you want to see him again, I would suggest applying for a position at Garreg Mach.”</p><p>Snapping back into reality, Dimitri looked at Father Tomas, who smiled at his enthusiasm.</p><p>“I could send in a referral for you. I used to work at Garreg Mach before opening my own church here, and I know just who would approve it.”</p><p>Working at Garreg Mach? Dimitri hadn’t thought about leaving the chapel anytime soon, but it would probably gain his father’s approval. He didn’t have much here, and he knew that a lot of the tasks he performed could easily be done by any other church member. Was this a sign that he was needed elsewhere from the heavens?</p><p>“It would be a good way for Ashe to send his first letter too,” Father Tomas teased. Dimitri’s earlier tension eased at that. Taking that leap of fate, he nodded in approval.</p><p>“Thank you for offering this opportunity to me. I promise not to let you down.”</p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>The process of being referred to Garreg Mach for work wasn’t necessarily long. It was more of a waiting game to receive a reply back. Luckily, Ashe had been accepted as a messenger of Garreg Mach, so he was able to check up on the process. A response was finally sent during the second half of the Garland Moon, and Ashe came directly to the chapel to deliver it as his first stop of the day.</p><p>“What does it say? What does it say?” Ashe was practically bouncing off the ground when he handed Dimitri the letter. Dimitri held the letter knife with care, but his hand still trembled at the thought of accidentally piercing through it. He pried the wax from the paper, pulled out the letter and read it word per word.</p><p>“I was accepted… but I have a scheduled meeting with the Archbishop tomorrow..?”</p><p>“Why do you look so scared?? You have a private meeting with Lady Rhea! There are so many people who travel from afar just to get a chance to see her!” Ashe pried the letter off of Dimitri’s hands to read it for himself.</p><p>Though he knew he should be more than happy that he was allowed to work in Garreg Mach, the thought of a meeting with the Archbishop of all of Fodlan was a bit frightening after the mishap of last month. Was he going to personally get scolded for meeting Claude? Dimitri almost wanted to decline.</p><p>“Dimitri you need to be there by noon tomorrow! You need to start packing now!”</p><p>“Oh-! Yes, you’re right!” Dimitri motioned to head back into his room and pack his luggage. By flight, a trip to Garreg Mach would be effortless, but he would have to take a wagon there. Ashe gave his usual toothy grin at Dimitri before expanding his wings to prepare for take off.</p><p>“I’ll see you there tomorrow Dimitri!”</p><p>“Alright!” Dimitri called out. He was too focused on fixing his luggage to look back, but they would probably see each other again tomorrow.</p><p>The wagon ride to Garreg Mach wasn’t very comfortable at all. He had to hold his luggage close to him the entire ride because of how many people were in the wagon as well. Still, he quickly forgot about his discomfort once he was at the front steps of the entrance. </p><p>The building was grand with spires almost piercing the sky. There were a lot of people with wings in Garreg Mach, some walking and some flying freely. There were more people with wings than there were without. Dimitri frowned slightly and tugged his cloak closer to him. </p><p>“Prin- Dimitri? What are you doing here?”</p><p>Looking back down, he saw Alois standing in front of him, fully clad in armor. His wings were the only thing uncovered and instead were adorned with silver chains, a sure sign that he had been promoted to a holy knight.</p><p>“S-Sir Alois! I was not expecting to see you here,” Dimitri walked closer, “I thought you were back at the castle.”</p><p>Alois closed the gap between them with a mighty hug. It definitely put him at ease to see someone familiar here.</p><p>“Oh Dimitri, I already told you so many times to drop the title. You’re like a nephew to me!” Alois barked a laugh while ruffling his hair. He pulled him to the side so that they weren’t blocking the path of those who wanted to enter.</p><p>“What brings you here? Weren’t you supposed to be at the Foothill Chapel?”</p><p>“I was but I was given the opportunity to come to Garreg Mach by Father Tomas. He said it would be a good learning experience.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s wonderful! Where will you be working?”</p><p>A small pause formed. </p><p>“Actually, I am not quite sure… the Archbishop said she wanted to see me beforehand,” Dimitri admitted with a small pout.</p><p>“Well, I will show you to her! You should talk to her as soon as possible so we can catch up afterward!”</p><p>Alois’ face lit up with glee, as always. When his parents weren’t there, Alois always acted as an uncle, taking care of him. Though Alois was more of a knight assigned to him by the church, it was impossible not to see him as a family member. </p><p>The two walked side by side when they entered Garreg Mach. Dimitri tried his best to listen to the new stories Alois had to tell but it was hard to not look away at the different amount of people in there. The knights were easily recognizable by their armor and the insignia of the church branded over the chest plate. Messengers had a handle bag strapped over their shoulder and usually were seen wearing light and airy clothing. The clergy of the church were wearing robes similar to Father Tomas but instead, their colors were white and red. All of Garreg Mach’s staff had wings, and they showed them off proudly with different kinds of accessories matching their profession. </p><p>“Am I allowed to be here..?” Dimitri whispered with the smallest voice he could muster. Alois continued their path, unfazed by the question.</p><p>“Of course you are. If Lady Rhea allowed you to come and work for Garreg Mach, then I’m sure there must be a place for you.”</p><p>Once they arrived, Alois dismissed himself to give the two some privacy. Dimitri felt his body stiffen in place looking at the door ahead of him. The Archbishop was most likely behind the door waiting for him. He had nothing to hide and yet he already felt like a sinner just being inside of Garreg Mach. Does someone’s wings truly represent their worth?</p><p>He gave a firm knock.</p><p>“Hello? I am Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. I was sent a letter that requested my presence with the ArchBishop Rhea.”</p><p>The hardwood doors were opened without a response. The Archbishop stood in front of him with a soft smile. Her wingspan was massive, almost extending to the pillars of the room. They were a pure white, the rarest of its kind, and they reflected the colors of the stained glass well.</p><p>“Dimitri… I’ve been waiting for you. Come in, come in.. there is no reason to be afraid.”</p><p>She spoke with the kindness of a mother, but he was not planning to let his guard down so easily. He was considered a heathen in the church’s scriptures. He walked in closer so the guards could exit and close the doors but also stood a few feet apart from her just in case she ended up not wanting him around.</p><p>Archbishop Rhea closed the distance with slow steps. Dimitri steeled himself for the worst but she only placed a tender hand on his cheek.</p><p>“I do not understand why you are so scared of me. Don’t worry… I have no plan to hurt you…”</p><p>It was hard to understand what he felt at this given moment. Relief? Pain? Sadness? He didn’t react to her hand.</p><p>“Dimitri… I know why you were sent to the chapel… It is because of your wings, correct?”</p><p>A lot of unhealed scars felt as if they were about to burst open once more. The sharp jab of anguish pierced at him once again, reminding him of the curse he had brought upon his family since birth. Dimitri kept those sentiments buried, with the fear of showing her too much.</p><p>“I am not here to persecute you. I am here to help you, to rid you from the original sin that you were born with. I know for a fact that your mother would have wanted this.”</p><p>Memories from his time at Faerghus came flooding in; his mother, his father, Felix and everyone else. He wouldn’t wish to burden her with his regrets. He was nobody to her, and she was a reminder of that. Dimitri only nodded in acceptance. It was the only thing he couldn’t deny.</p><p>“It must be an overwhelming experience to be let into the monastery, especially to someone like yourself. I understand very well how it must feel for a lot of the churchgoers here,”</p><p>Dimitri avoided her gaze. He could not bring himself to do it. It would only make the feeling of shame stronger.</p><p>“Prince Dimitri, I am sure you know of the importance of a place like Garreg Mach. Here is where a lot of devoted believers and students of the Church of Seiros gather. Messengers are also gathered here, bringing the word of Seiros to the people. This is also the home to many Angels, who spend their days preparing to be chosen as the next Seraph,” She paused before continuing, “It is to my knowledge that you have already met one.”</p><p>“I was able to meet Claude,” Dimitri admitted. There was no point in hiding it from her.</p><p>“Did anything happen between you two? I heard from Seteth that he was found in your room.”</p><p>The initial gloom that he felt was gone and now replaced with embarrassment. He should have known that the two of them spending time together alone in his room would be misinterpreted. His face felt as if it caught on fire.</p><p>“N-No!! Not at all! I promise you we did nothing of the sort, Archbishop!” If the opportunity presented itself, he would definitely choose to sink into the floor.</p><p>“Just Lady Rhea is fine,” She watched him with a bit of confusion present on her face. “I believe you, after all, he still has his wings.”</p><p>Claude’s wings; he’d just noticed that he hadn’t seen them when they first met. They were both wearing their cloaks for the same reason. But Claude had white wings, he in turn, had-</p><p>“With that misunderstanding cleared… I wanted to see you so I could go over your position in Garreg Mach”</p><p>Dimitri now focused his full attention to her.</p><p>“Although I know you would be more adept training to become a knight, I cannot allow you to because of your wings. I am sure the chapel had the same safety measures in place while you were with them.”</p><p>He knew that it would also be like this in Garreg Mach, but a part of him was hopeful. It’s why he was forced to sleep in the shed while living in the chapel. They couldn’t allow others to get too close to him, unless they wanted to share the same fate as his mother.</p><p>“That being said, I have decided that you will help with most of the heavy lifting around Garreg Mach. Along with that, you will also attend the seminars here. I believe that these seminars will be able to free you from that curse you possess.”</p><p>Dimitri didn’t know what to expect when he came into Garreg Mach, but he was not expecting to be enrolled in the classes here. All of his previous education was done by a private tutor. To enter a class full of people...</p><p>“Your sleeping quarters will be behind the greenhouse. It used to be a tool shed but I told the guards to repurpose it, and now it should be more of a room.”</p><p>Well, at least he did not need to start from scratch this time. It would be similar to his old way of living but in a different place. The only thing he’d miss is Nowi waking him up at the crack of dawn, but he’d manage.</p><p>“Although there are many other rules I would like to go over with you, I’m afraid that I have to attend a church ceremony later today. I’ve assigned Dedue, who will be your future classmate, to come and give you a tour of Garreg Mach.”</p><p>As if on cue, the doors were opened to reveal a straight face scholar with silver hair and a golden earring in the shape of a bird. He wore a blue shawl with orange and beige designs running down the fabric. The shawl was long enough to cover up his own wings. It reminded Dimitri of the patterned clothing he had seen on his trip to Duscur.</p><p>“Greetings, My name is Dedue Molinaro and I will be your mentor during your time here.”</p><p>“My name is Dimitri. It’s a pleasure to be under your care.” </p><p>“I will give you your tour today. If you have any questions, do not be afraid to ask. I am ready to start whenever you are.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded and the two bowed at Lady Rhea before leaving. He didn’t catch what she said as they left, but he figured that it was probably just a blessing. With Dedue leading the way, he made his first steps deeper into Garreg Mach.</p><p> </p><p>“This will be your room.” Dedue pointed out. The two of them stood at the front of the temporary lodge without much else to say or ask. Dimitri didn’t mind the silence, but it was giving him a hard time to be amiable.</p><p>“Thank you for taking time out of your day to show me around. I hope I did not take away from your time to study.”</p><p>“There is no need to fret. I have already caught up on my studies” Dedue continued, “I complied because Lady Rhea said you were special to her.” </p><p>Special?</p><p>Dimitri began to laugh.</p><p>“Special? I do not believe I am all that special to her…” He kept his smile, even if those words rang true to his ears.</p><p>“If Lady Rhea said you are special to her then you are. I believe she has high hopes for you.”</p><p>Dimitri decided that it would be easier to nod than to walk a thin rope. If he said anything more, he would probably think that he was questioning Lady Rhea’s virtue.</p><p>“If you need anything, My dorm is the one closest to you here at the greenhouse. I must go to my next class now, but you are free to do whatever you’d like.”</p><p>“Uh… Dedue? Wait-” Dimitri sighed as he watched him walk past the stream of knights going to and from the dining hall. He wanted to reach out and ask more questions, but the sun was setting fast. He had to find Claude before the night shift reported to their stations. Dimitri threw his personal bag in his room and headed out the door without looking back. </p><p>During his tour, he recalled seeing a lot of locked doors. It was safe to assume that those doors lead to the angel-only areas of the monastery that Dedue had told him about. If he could at least take a glimpse of what was inside then maybe he would have some sort of clue as to where to find Claude.</p><p>Dimitri joined the crowd of those entering the dining hall, avoiding any stray glances and looks from the people who gathered there. It seemed to be much busier during this time of day from when he first passed by. Plates and silverware clinking together added to the sound of conversations being held at different tables in the room. The knights were probably the loudest, no doubt from whatever drink they had in their tankards. Dimitri didn’t plan on lingering too much though, he was still an outcast in the midst of them all.</p><p>Like twilight, he basked in the sun and sunk in the shadows. He made himself visible enough to only be seen as an afterthought and just like that, he exited the dining hall. When Dimitri got to the common room, he counted the people left inside. There were two, four, six… seven people left studying in the room. If he remembered correctly, by sundown a knight would lead them out and close off the cathedral hall to the general public. Dimitri’s steps only became more sure. He marched with a glow in his eyes and his hands clenched into a fist.</p><p>I will find him.</p><p>Whether it meant anything more did not matter. His heart was already at his sleeve. Even if he conjured up reasons for his stay at Garreg Mach, he wouldn’t be able to rest without admitting the extent of his devotion. It was all too clear, from the moonstone he kept in his pocket since that day to the night where the candles watched as he wrote fallacies on paper for his father. There was no stopping him. He-</p><p>“Dimitri? Is that you?”</p><p>Dimitri froze and almost snapped his neck from how sharply he turned it. It has almost been a whole year since he heard that voice.</p><p>“Sylvain?”</p><p>“Dimitri! So it is you. What are you doing here? You know you can’t go that way right?”</p><p>Dimitri scanned his old friend who was now only a few feet away from him. That bulky armor he wore with the church insignia looked so out of place on him. Though his messy red hair and mischievous smile was all the same, the absence of wings wasn’t.</p><p>“You lost your-”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, long story short, I had a little session with someone and my father wasn’t too happy with the outcome so I was sent here. I wanna know about you though. What brings you here? And especially in such a rush!” Sylvain laughed, making his way closer to Dimitri before lowering his voice.</p><p>“Don’t act coy, what’s her name? Is she beautiful?”</p><p>Dimitri’s skin burned at the forward question.</p><p>“... I came to see someone named Claude.”</p><p>Sylvain’s expression became unreadable. It’s as if any friendly front he had on was discarded and replaced with a hollow sentiment. After a few moments, he laughed again.</p><p>“Woah there Dimitri! I didn’t expect you to move on so quickly! You must be really serious about this huh?”</p><p>Dimitri flinched. He didn’t know how else he could explain what he was feeling, and how it differed from any other emotion he has had before. How could he even begin to describe it?</p><p>“In all honesty, I don’t understand why he has me mesmerized this way. It almost feels like he cast a spell on me with just a smile. Ever since the day I met him at the marketplace, my thoughts have been plagued with him. I hope that returning this moonstone will rid me of this strange surge of emotions.”</p><p>Sylvain’s smile faded once again. Dimitri could audibly hear the gears that were turning in his head. Did he know something that he didn’t?</p><p>“Look, Dimitri,” Sylvain looked around at every entrance before leaning in closer.</p><p>“I’m sure that by now, you know that Claude is the highest contender in becoming the next Seraph, along with a girl named Mercedes. I’ll show you to him but on the condition that you forget about him afterwards. Someone like you should not even be walking distance from an angel. You should know this by now.”</p><p>Dimitri took the warning, but it only served as a drive to move him forward.</p><p>“I accept. Please, lead me to him.”</p><p> </p><p>There weren’t many things that Dimitri expected, but he certainly did not expect to be scaling down the cathedral bridge. With all the armor Sylvain had on, it was impressive to see him going down to say the least. Even he was struggling to keep up with his pace, sometimes struggling to find footing at the crevices of the bridge’s stone bricks.</p><p>Once the two had even footing, Dimitri poked his head at the edge. They had come ways down from their original position at the cathedral bridge, but the bottom was still not visible. It was all covered in a dense fog, but maybe it was for the best. Dimitri could only imagine the kind of vertigo he would get from looking down from such a height.</p><p>“Don’t fall now Dimitri. You gotta look your best for Claude,” Sylvain snickered and suddenly Dimitri regretted ever saying anything to him.</p><p>“I don’t have those kinds of feelings for him… I just want to see him again.”</p><p>I need to see him again.</p><p>“Sure you don’t! Now, let's hurry up before we get caught,” Sylvain’s grin was plastered on his face. Dimitri could still feel his smile even as they continued on the cliffside trail. A part of him wanted to continue insisting but there was no changing Sylvain’s mind. He was almost as stubborn as Felix.</p><p>After what felt like too many close calls, they arrived at the entrance of a cave, carefully hidden from sight. It would have been easily missed if not for the glow worms that crawled on the ceiling of the cave. Dimitri had never seen anything like it.</p><p>“Claude’s in here. It’s his little secret base he found during his freetime. Normally I wouldn’t reveal this spot to anyone but he’s been talking about you ever since his little escape attempt. Guess I’m doing him a favor.” </p><p>Sylvain continued with his static cheer. The fact that it was so blatantly obvious that he was hiding something irked him, but it had been more than a year since they had met each other. He knew that the face he would see behind his mask would not be one he would be able to meet head on. It was better if they avoided stepping on each other’s toes.</p><p>“Well. I’ve got to report to my post now. Don’t get caught, Your Highness.”</p><p>Before Dimitri could ask any other questions, Sylvain was already on his way back. Did he do something wrong? Regardless, he was only a few steps away from reuniting with Claude, and it would all be for naught if he did not go forward.</p><p>The cave greeted him with earth’s scent. He expected for the air to be heavier, but his lungs felt lighter the deeper he walked inside. The glow worms guided him towards the sound of water dripping, but also to a voice that sounded not too far away. The closer he got, the easier it was to recognize his voice. It was Claude’s, no doubt, but also…</p><p>“In time’s flow… see the glow… of flames ever burning bright…”</p><p>His heart felt the pull of the delicate lullaby drawing him near. His mind told him to tread carefully; to reign himself in, but his heart wasn’t capable of stopping him. His steps matched the pace of his heart, leading him to where he had wished to be all along.</p><p>“On a swift river’s drift… Broken memories align…”</p><p>Claude turned around to face him. Dyed with the glow of blue hues, his wings still presented a stark white. From the ceiling of the cave, but also from the reflection of the water he stood in, the glow illuminated his figure. The Claude he saw before him did not resemble the Claude he remembered so vividly. The glint from the star-like pendant that hung from his ear was what brought him back to the present.</p><p>“I’m not used to people staring at me so openly like that. Especially while I’m bathing.”</p><p>Dimitri slapped his hands over his eyes.</p><p>“Oh- Goddess I am so sorry- I’ll leave,” He spun around a bit too quickly and headed straight back to where he came from. With the darkness on his side for once, Claude would not be able to tell how embarrassingly flustered he was. A part of him wished he had just waited outside for Claude to come out.</p><p>“Wait, Dimitri, I was just teasing!” The once silent atmosphere was broken by the thrashing of water.</p><p>“Come back!”</p><p>Dimitri turned back around, still covering his eyes.</p><p>“I’ll wait until you finish,” with his eyes covered, of course.</p><p>He heard movement from the pool of water, but he could not begin to imagine what Claude was doing. A sudden yelp caught his attention.</p><p>“Dimitri! My foot caught on something! Hel-” The cry was drowned out by the splashing of water.</p><p>Dimitri uncovered his eyes and without hesitation, rushed to the water hole. Claude was nowhere to be seen. The pool was an inky black under its reflection, and there was no sign of his friend nearby. He rushed over to the deeper end and called out.</p><p>“Claude? Claude!!” The desperation grew in his voice.</p><p>Breaking through the surface, a pair of hands yanked him down and submerged completely into the crisp water of the cave. When he resurfaced, he could hear Claude laughing beside him. Dimitri pursed his lips, watching Claude circle him.</p><p>“Very funny. I don’t appreciate you faking an injury for this.”</p><p>“What?” Claude smirked, “You can’t take a harmless prank?”</p><p>“A harmless prank I can take. This was foul. I was genuinely worried,” Dimitri huffed. Holding onto the water’s edge, he tried to ignore how heavy his cloak was getting. It took everything in him not to pull it off.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll admit it may have been too much for a first reunion. I won’t do it again,” A small pout was evident on Claude’s face. Although Dimitri wanted to give in and forgive, the reality of the situation was hitting him hard. His cloak was not getting any lighter. He had to leave, fast.</p><p>“Sorry Claude, I have to go,” There was not a proper excuse he could come up with. No answers, no reasons. It was hard to ignore the way Claude’s face fell the moment those words left his mouth.</p><p>“Wait, did I hurt you? I’m sorry, I just wanted to swim for a bit with you.”</p><p>“I’m terribly sorry, but I cannot stay any longer,” the way he pulled himself out of the water was much more important than looking back. He didn’t have the heart to see what kind of expression Claude would wear once he left. If this is how their bridge burned, then so be it. He did not deserve to be any closer than he already was.</p><p>“Dimitri- wait, is it the cloak? If you want you can take it off-”</p><p>“I cannot take it off!” Whatever self restraint he held onto echoed off the walls of the cave. He wished he could swallow back the words but they had already escaped. Dimitri lips turned downward, reciting every other way he could have replied in his head. There was no use in turning back now. Once he had even footing, he would leave.</p><p>What was hard to ignore was Claude’s immediate lunge to the surface. His lips were pressed into a thin line as he stood before him. Dimitri didn’t want his eyes to linger for too long, but Claude held him in place.</p><p>“You came here in search of me and now you choose to run away? I don’t understand; Why can’t you show me your wings? If they're damaged, I won’t make fun of you for it. You don’t have to leave me-”</p><p>“Claude, I am cursed.”</p><p>Silence fell between the two. It was impossible to know whether Claude understood what he meant or not. The last traces of his curse were covered up by the church, as to not raise any unnecessary worry among its followers. He was the equivalent to a myth.</p><p>“At every instance that I have shown my wings, a disastrous event resulted. Many people that I cared about have been hurt because of my curse. The church would have my head if anything happened to you, but I would not be able to forgive myself if I ever caused you any harm.”</p><p>Claude’s gaze softened, and the once burning fire in his eyes dulled to a small ember. The grip on his arm lessened, but he still kept it in his hand. The wetness of his clothes made him more aware of the cool temperature, but even Claude who was completely bare did not shiver at the cold. Instead, his wings kept close, retaining the little heat that his body gave off.</p><p>“I do not want to take that unnecessary risk. It is for the sake of the both of us.”</p><p>The hand that held his faltered, but it did not return.</p><p>“You don’t have to continue fighting your battles alone, Dimitri. There must be someone-”</p><p>“I do not have anyone.”</p><p>“-And if there is no one, then at least you have me,” Claude graced him with a smile. It’s almost as if he did not know how such a small gesture could affect him. With just his expression alone, he could almost forget the reason why he never wanted to get too close. Almost. It was also a bitter reminder of his fate.</p><p>Dimitri tried to shake off the gloss that took over his eyes. The last thing he wanted was pity from the other boy. He cursed the single droplet that betrayed him.</p><p>“Why…? Is it out of pity?” there was a small tremor in his voice. He feared the rest of his tears would follow if he said anything more.</p><p>“I don’t have any close friends; everyone I’ve met has been hand-picked by Lady Rhea or Seteth. You’re the first person I can choose to have by my side, and I want you to be.”</p><p>It was hard for the negative part of his brain to negate his words when he was looking directly at him.</p><p>“I trust you. I don’t think your curse makes you unworthy of people’s affection.”</p><p>Dimitri couldn’t look at him any longer.</p><p>“It does not change the fact that I am cursed. I must live the life the Goddess has chosen for me to lead,” Dimitri let out a deep exhale, “Maybe I should have stayed back at the old chapel.”</p><p>Claude shook his head at his response. He gave his palm a small squeeze to return Dimitri’s attention back to him. The glow had returned to his eyes, but this time it was set ablaze with a new kind of determination.</p><p>“Dimitri, do you believe that fate can be altered?”</p><p>“What is this all of the sudden,” Dimitri sniffled. He rubbed his eyes with his soaked sleeve.</p><p>“Personally, I think our meeting was a sign that our fates had changed,” the way he admitted such a thing with a simple smile was mind boggling to him.</p><p>“But I want to hear what you think. Do you think we can change our fate?”</p><p>Dimitri’s brow furrowed as he thought about the possible ways he could answer the question. The answer was obvious, but it was hard to word it in a way that was agreeable.</p><p>“... I’m afraid I do not. The color of one’s wings has always determined their fate, as foreseen by the Goddess. It is why we are destined to walk such different paths.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Claude continued to wear the same expression, but something about him had changed. He turned his head upward to stare at the glow worms and gradually, Dimitri did as well. They were definitely hard to miss, but he didn’t quite appreciate their beauty when he first entered. The glow worms were the equivalent to the night sky of this cave, weaving their own constellations on the walls and ceiling. Claude’s hand tightened against his own, and he noticed himself holding in his breath once more.</p><p>“How about we make a deal?”</p><p>Dimitri faced him properly, even though Claude’s eyes were still elsewhere.</p><p>“If I can convince you that your fate can be changed, then I promise to stay by your side until the end of my lifetime.”</p><p>Dimitri’s head erupted with questions, but he let Claude continue.</p><p>“But if I am not able to convince you by the end of your time at Garreg Mach, then we will continue our fated paths, and the moonstone will be the only reminder of the time we spent together.”</p><p>An ultimatum after the other. Was he being punished? Although harsh, Claude only stated the order of things. Once he loses his wings, he would be sent home to be wedded and rule the Kingdom of Faerghus while Claude would stay here and become the next Seraph. The only way their paths would cross in the future would be for political reasons. Even so, after the Rite of Rebirth, Claude would have all of his memories wiped. There would be no trace of him left. This was their fate, since the day they were born.</p><p>“... And if I refuse to make this deal?”</p><p>“Then you would have already chosen to accept your fate, and there would be no point in us talking anymore would there?”</p><p>The situation was clear. Time and time again, he had been making excuses to see Claude one more time, but now he had run out of options. Claude was the embodiment of the Goddess’ gift of light to the world while Dimitri was just the shadow that followed behind. His initial purpose to return the moonstone was corrupted with his greed for more. He wanted to be by him. Claude saw through his plan, and used it to rope him into this deal. There was no point in hiding now; Claude knew everything.</p><p>“Alright,” he wanted to believe, if it meant that he was able to chase an undeserving bliss a little longer, “I will make the deal.”</p><p>Were they supposed to shake hands now? It would be awkward to let go of his hand just to reconnect it again…</p><p>Claude’s grin widened, “Wanna seal it with a kiss?”</p><p>“Wh- What?” Dimitri dropped Claude’s hand and audibly stumbled over himself.<br/>“Just kidding! You don’t have to worry about kissing me Dima,” He practically sang the new nickname.</p><p>“Claude-” A whine escaped his throat. His face was burning, with his brows pulled together. He was an absolute mess.</p><p>Claude was unable to stop the burst of laughter that left his throat.</p><p>“Alright, alright, I’ll stop. You’re just way too easy to fluster.”</p><p>Claude dipped back into the water, probably wanting to avoid the night’s breeze as much as he did. Dimitri was unsure if this meant he was allowed to leave or not. Before he could ask, Claude answered for him.</p><p>“Just promise to stay with me for a bit longer, please?”</p><p>Dimitri couldn’t deny him. Even as soaked as he was, Dimitri chose to sit at a nearby rock. He was content with just this moment in time. The feeling of joy he had once forgotten returned to him like this, sitting at the water’s edge, listening to Claude’s list of facts about caves and the ecosystems that lived in them. It was nowhere near perfect, and there were still some things left unsaid, but just this was fine for now. He wouldn’t trade it for anything else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitter: SilentMoonTear</p><p>Thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Garland Moon (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello once again!</p><p>I feel like I should explain that the reason the chapters vary a lot in word count is because I felt like I should separate the chapters by their specific days. I felt like it was the only cohesive way to split them up since I wrote these without thinking about what should happen in each chapter. So some chapter updates may be shorter than others.</p><p>I also wanted to announce that I am really grateful for the comments and kudos! This is my first time posting any of my work online so I've been super nervous but I'm glad to see people responding to my work. Thank you so much for being patient with me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small knock accompanied an even louder one. Was Ashe here to wake him up? Dimitri rose up slowly only for the realization to hit him with such a force that it left him winded. He leapt out of bed and hastily put on whatever clothes was nearest to him in his wardrobe.</p><p>A third knock came. “Dimitri?”</p><p>“I’ll be right there!” He could tell it was Dedue’s voice behind the door. It was the first day of class and he was already late. Dedue probably thinks the worst of him now.</p><p>He fastened the harness over his wings before pulling over an extra cloak the Archbishop had already prepared for him. He stepped out of the dorm and into the cold of the early morning. Dedue was there outside, waiting for him, but there was no trace of anger in his face. He just looked confused.</p><p>“... Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“I hardly got any,” Dimitri admitted with a sigh.</p><p>There was a ghost of a smile on Dedue’s face, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. The two began their walk under the indigo horizon at a peaceful pace. It was a mostly silent walk, but comfortable. Dimitri could already find himself enjoying Dedue’s company.</p><p>“What kept you up so late?” Dedue questioned as soon as they entered the entrance hall.</p><p>“Oh. Um-” Dimitri considered himself a morning person, but he was running on too little sleep to form a cohesive excuse.</p><p>“I was up… writing!” Dimitri winced at the way the last part sounded.</p><p>Dedue wasn’t going to buy it, but at least he dropped the subject. He wasn’t sure how he’d react to the truth, so he had to lie. After all, he was breaking one of the biggest rules in Garreg Mach. It was probably for the best.</p><p>Once they opened the doors to the common room, Dimitri got to look at all of the students that were soon to be his classmates for the time he spent here. Much like when he arrived, there was laughter, smiles, and banter coming from people of all regions in Fodlan. Everyone ranged in appearance and size, but what kept them similar was the wings on their backs. Dimitri did not realize how nervous he would be, sitting in a room full of people close to his age.</p><p>“The Archbishop prepared your seat over there.”</p><p>Ah. So he figured.</p><p>Dedue pointed at a table left completely untouched by anyone in the room, The moment he began to walk there was the time that everyone turned to look at him. He didn’t blame them; he was the only person with an assigned seat. There were voices and whispers, he wished that they would all just stop. He couldn’t do anything to peel them away. There would have to be some sort of distraction. Someone. Anyone-</p><p>“Oh! You must be Dimitri! My name is Annette!” A girl with orange pigtails and the wings of an orange headed thrush smiled with a contagious warmth.</p><p>Annette pulled one of the chairs in front of him and sat down. He wasn’t sure whether he was allowed to be this close to another one of the students but he didn’t have the heart to tell her to stay away. This simple act was enough to disrupt the energy of the entire common room. No one really knew how to react to Annette talking to the new student, not even he did. Dedue gently nudged him back to reality.</p><p>“Good morning, Annette,” Dimitri greeted with a weak croak. The response was met with an overwhelming enthusiasm, as she set all her supplies in the desk in front of her.</p><p>“Welcome to Garreg Mach! I heard that Dedue was assigned to a new student by Lady Rhea so I just had to find out who it was,” She was practically bubbling over in excitement.</p><p>“Oh, Dedue is my best friend by the way!”</p><p>Now that was something he did not expect. As quiet as he was, Annette was a direct opposite of that. Dedue had on another one of his rare smiles as she beamed back at him.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened again and now everyone fell silent, even perky Annette. In came Seteth, with his usual deep set frown bringing down the rest of his features. When he met Seteth for the first time, he was wearing a mitre and stole decorated in silver and red. Now, he just wore a simple navy blue cassock.</p><p>“Good morning class. As you can all see, we have a new student. Dimitri, may you please stand and introduce yourself to the rest of the students here?” Seteth was the first to look at him, and everyone else soon followed.</p><p>Was this a test? How was he supposed to answer a question like that? Dimitri rose up from his seat, albeit slowly, making sure the sliding chair did not make too much noise. His throat constricted at the undivided attention.</p><p>“I am Dimitri Alexandre. It is an honor to study with you all,” he kept his rigid posture throughout the whole sentence.</p><p>A smile changed Seteth’s ever so stern face. He looked pleased with his response and actions. He couldn’t help but feel uneasy from all the smiles he’s received from Seteth and Lady Rhea. There was always something else lurking under them, maybe disdain. As opposed to him who has been cursed since birth, they have been blessed for centuries. He was the very threat to their existence.</p><p>Does Claude feel the same way about me?</p><p>“Thank you Dimitri, you may be seated now,” after he returned to his seat, Seteth continued, “Dimitri is rather sickly, so the Archbishop arranged that he be seated in his own seat.”</p><p>The uptight spirit of the room easily dispersed with Seteth giving them the answer they were looking for. Though Dimitri wasn’t sure of what to think of that answer, it was probably better than anything he would have come up with.</p><p>“Today we will continue the lecture on the symbolism of our wings. You can write in the same section of our previous notes. The ones that describe the role virginity has in retaining wings.”</p><p>The whole class began by raising the desktop and setting up their papers. Dimitri pulled out his quill and ink along with the rest of them. Starting from a continuation point was not ideal, but he was not going to back down so easily. If this was his step closer to losing his wings, then he would do anything.</p><p> </p><p>“-And that concludes the lesson for today. Class dismissed.”</p><p>Dimitri was fighting the drowsiness with every inch of his body. Annette and Dedue were already done with packing their stuff by the time he got to cleaning the ink from his quill. Soon, they were the only ones left in the common room.</p><p>“Dimitri, stay after class. I need to talk to you.”</p><p>He inwardly cringed. Dedue and Annette both shot him a look, wanting to say more but being unable to due to Seteth’s looming presence. They excused themselves before taking off, leaving Dimitri to fend for himself.</p><p>The hairs on his back pricked and he could feel his own feathers ruffle underneath his cloak. Did he somehow find out about yesterday? Had Sylvain told him? If that were the case, he wouldn’t know what to do or say. His head would end up detached, that’s for certain.</p><p>“Do not fear, you have done nothing wrong. I’m simply going over some instructions Lady Rhea told me to give you.”</p><p>He released the tension from his muscles with a small sigh. </p><p>“Above all, the most important rule is that you do not go anywhere near the eastern side of Garreg Mach. That is where the angels reside. You must stay away from them, including Claude.”</p><p>Seteth’s voice changed drastically from beginning to end. There was a suppressed anger in his voice, as if he still hadn’t forgiven him for the day he met Claude. Dimitri did not dare to challenge it.</p><p>“You are also prohibited from entering the gardens, the cathedral, or the classrooms in the west. Those were made specifically for angels. You are allowed to go to the old stables, where the loading area will be, but not any further north. The loading area is where you will spend the second half of your day, handling the supplies the monastery receives.”</p><p>He was unable to go to many places within Garreg Mach, but at least he was still allowed to enter the greenhouse and the bridge before the cathedral. Dimitri anticipated the writing sessions he would have at those places.</p><p>“And finally, after every moon, you will report to Lady Rhea about the progress you have made. Whether that be from work or from your studies. Lady Rhea will be the one to guide you on your path to redemption. Sooner or later, your wings will be bound to disappear.”</p><p>The unease that was once gone returned in full force. His eyes focused on the creaking door that had just opened up by none other than Sylvain. Sylvain, with that mask that made a stranger of him. He averted his eyes in a poor attempt to pretend he didn’t see him come in.</p><p>“Good morning, Cardinal Seteth. Oh, Your Highness! It’s been a while since I’ve seen you!” Sylvain reached out to shake his hand.</p><p>Dimitri didn’t consider himself a good actor, but he did not have much of a choice. He returned the hand shake, not expecting Sylvain’s tight grip.</p><p>“No need for formalities. You are… a close family friend,” this was going downhill fast.</p><p>A boisterous laughter erupted from Sylvain. He pulled him into an even tighter hug.</p><p>“Oh, you!”</p><p>Seteth cleared his throat and he was finally released from Sylvain’s grip. Dimitri wouldn’t be surprised if Seteth knew about their odd play of sorts, if you could even call it that. He wasn’t even bought by their performance.</p><p>“Sylvain… Please show Dimitri to the marketplace. The two of you will be tasked with unloading the carriage that has returned from Brigid. Make sure nothing is broken.”</p><p>“Not a problem! Your Highness, follow me.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Dimitri nodded.</p><p>“Thank you, Professor,” the two exited the room with a matched urgency.</p><p>The walk to the marketplace shouldn’t have felt so long. Sylvain had not said a word to him since they had left but maybe it was for the best. Dimitri played idly with the moonstone in his pocket, feeling for any ridges or imperfections, surprisingly finding none. It was as smooth as when he had first picked it up. The redhead stopped walking and that’s when he finally looked up to see the carriage in front of them, parked at the area before the stables.</p><p>“How did it go last night? I saw you leave soaking wet,” Sylvain finally spoke up.</p><p>“... I was pulled into the water,” if he couldn’t lie to him, then the best option was to be vague. Dimitri started by picking up one of the boxes stacked on the top and placing it on the cart he assumed they’d pull around the monastery. Sylvain chuckled, this time more genuinely.</p><p>“That’s what happens when you try to pull one on the church’s favorite. You should stick to someone that will actually treat you right.”</p><p>It was a jab pierced through his heart. In an instant, he was warped back to nicer days; Sylvain leading the next game, Ingrid tending to everyone’s open wounds, and Felix holding his hand when he got nervous. Days that he took for granted, never to return. No matter how hard he tried, there was always the shadow of the past following him. This time, it was in the form of a lost friend.</p><p>“Sylvain… do not bring Felix into this,” he warned.</p><p>The box Sylvain held was almost slammed into the cart.</p><p>“I never said anything about Felix, but while we’re on the subject, answer me this: why? What the hell was going through your mind??” he asked, voice raising to the point where Dimitri feared someone would hear. The last thing he wanted was to cause concern from the knights.</p><p>“I am aware of what I did-” his voice wavered.</p><p>“Don’t give me that bullshit. You wanted to grow up so bad, now face me like a man!”</p><p>“This isn’t the place-”</p><p>“So you want to cower away now? You’re pathetic.”</p><p>Dimitri gulped. There was no turning back now. He knew he was bound to feel Sylvain’s wrath sooner or later, but he was hoping it would be on his own time. He had no way of taking control of the situation. Any answer would sound like an excuse now. The true answer was…</p><p>“It was not my intention to hurt him.”</p><p>Even more pathetic.</p><p>“You didn’t just hurt him. You broke him.”</p><p>Dimitri kept his sorrow to himself. The night where everything had changed appeared back into his mind. He would never forget the way his stoic friend cried that night. He didn’t deserve forgiveness, and he was a fool for thinking otherwise. Dimitri bit into his trembling lips.</p><p>“If you have time to feel sorry for yourself, then you have enough time to remove your wings and get the hell out of here. Felix is coming on the Wyvern Moon to train as a knight. Do not ruin this for him.”</p><p>3 moons from now… would he be able to do it?</p><p>“I will do my best.”</p><p>What face would Claude make if he heard about what he had done? Would Sylvain tell him? Claude was the one who reached out to him, yet it always felt like he was another step closer to losing him. He did not want to lose him yet, not until he could uphold his end of their deal. Was this the Goddess’ way of reminding him of his place?</p><p>The rest of their job was done silently. They packed the cart to the brim with boxes filled with weapons and took them to the Training Grounds. It took them three trips, but they were efficient about it. The summer sun had hit its highest point by the time they were done.</p><p>“Lady Rhea instructed us to take a break before our next task. Meet me at the greenhouse,” Sylvain stated before taking his leave.</p><p>His heart and mind ached. There was once a time where he looked up to Sylvain as an older brother. That moment they had ran its course and withered away with the leaves of the Red Wolf Moon. Dimitri withheld the urge to look back, and walked towards the marketplace.</p><p>The marketplace was just as lively as the one nearby the foothill chapel. Even with only a handful of vendors being stationed, there was still a lot of movement and chatter. Dimitri recognized some of the students wandering around by their uniform. He did not have much money to spend, but he would find a way to kill time here. The closer he got, the more familiar one of the vendors looked.</p><p>“Hapi?”</p><p>The aloof girl turned around at the sound of her name. She was no longer behind a fish stall. Now, she was behind the counter of a curios stall with a partner he had never seen before.</p><p>“Oh, hey Didi. Wasn’t expecting you here to be honest,” She smiled even as her words fell flat.</p><p>“Who’s Didi? Why do you speak to this client with such familiarity?” the blonde girl beside her gasped, “Are you seeing someone else, Hapi?!”</p><p>“Coco, relax. He’s just a friend I met at my old job.”</p><p>Dimitri couldn’t help the small blush that overtook his cheeks. Being called a friend was… new. At least now he was no longer wondering if Hapi saw him the same way as well.</p><p>“Oh- OH! You are Dimitri! It is a pleasure to have finally met you!” ‘Coco’ reached out with a gloved hand, but did not step out of the shade. Dimitri walked closer and shook her hand.</p><p>“I am Constance von Nuvelle! Owner of Nueva Curios and Hapi’s future wife!”</p><p>“Coco…” It was the first time he had ever seen Hapi flustered.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Constance,” he returned the smile.</p><p>“Seems like you followed your horoscope last moon,” Hapi’s former embarrassment was replaced with a sly smirk across her lips.</p><p>One small change can lead to a very different outcome. He thought about the moonstone, the catalyst of all the new changes in his life. If he had never stopped to pick it up, would Claude have simply passed him by? If he had never met Claude, would he have still come to Garreg Mach? Was Claude put into his life by the Goddess or did they meet each other by chance? All of these questions just made his head more muddled.</p><p>“I guess I have.”</p><p>Constance excused herself quietly, tending to some customers that were eyeing the several charms that were hung on a decorative tree behind the stall. Hapi took the chance to continue.</p><p>“Did you wanna find out your horoscope for today?”</p><p>“You really don’t have to,” Dimitri paused for a moment, “...but I did want to request your personal advice now that I am here.”</p><p>“From me? Did something happen Didi?”</p><p>“It’s not a specific event but rather… I have a really close friend that I want to continue being close with. He’s promised me that he would not leave for events that are out of my control but, I feel such a promise is futile when he does not know much about me. I fear that once he knows more about me, he will leave.”</p><p>Hapi hummed as she thought of an answer.</p><p>“Didi, You are still a follower of Seiros right? If he wasn’t meant to be in your life, then the Goddess would remove him somehow. I think it would help if you tell him about those things you want to hide, because if not then the two of you will always have a wall between each other.”</p><p>Dimitri frowned. Definitely easier said than done. Still, he could not dismiss Hapi’s insight. She was right afterall.</p><p>“If I lose him though… It would cause me a lot of pain.”</p><p>Anguish, even.</p><p>“If that ends up being the case then I will always be here. Just don’t get too mopey- I don’t want snot all over my clothes.”</p><p>Dimitri let out a genuine laugh. Beforehand, he would have never imagined forming a friendship with Hapi, but it was comforting to have someone looking out for him.</p><p>“Wow, that was a legitimate laugh. I honestly thought you weren’t capable of it.”</p><p>He tilted his head, which led to her elaborating.</p><p>“You used to laugh like you felt sorry for yourself. Glad to know that friend of yours is a positive impact in your life.”</p><p>He still kept on his smile. Claude had been much more in his life than he expected. Their promise to meet again had been more than enough to leave him eager for the end of the day. There was still so much that he wanted to talk about, more that he wanted to know about him. The bell’s toll was what snapped him out of his stupor.</p><p>“It was nice catching up with you Hapi, but Sylvain is probably expecting me by now. Thank you for your advice,” Dimitri tipped his head.</p><p>“Okay Didi, have fun.”</p><p>Before heading up the steps, Hapi called him out once more. He turned to look back at her.</p><p>“Open your heart, and a reward will ensue.”</p><p>Dimitri should have expected for her to give him his horoscope anyway. With a newfound determination, he walked up the steps, with the moonstone in hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day played out calmly in comparison. Sylvain did not question him any further and the two only spoke to each other when needed. It was a heavy silence, but he much preferred it compared to the yelling of earlier. Before he knew it, sunset had already arrived.</p><p>“You’ll be free for the rest of the day unless Lady Rhea or Cardinal Seteth call for you. I’m going to report to my station tonight. See you tomorrow.”</p><p>Sylvain left him once again without letting him reply. Dimitri sat alone at one of the tables, watching the people coming in and out. Seteth did not tell him that he was not allowed to be in the dining hall, but almost felt like he was intruding. Dimitri waited in line for his food and left with no intention of eating with the others. Claude would be waiting for him at the cave again, and he did not want to be late.</p><p>A small smile came across his face. He remembered the way Claude’s smile shone last night. It made him all the more excited to see him again. When he arrived back at his dorm, he took in the cloak that he had left out to dry from last night and changed into it. The church’s cloak was nice, but his own had sentimental value that could not easily be replaced. He set down the food and slipped his notebook in the underside of his cloak. Happy with the way he left his room, he closed the door behind him.</p><p>Dusk had already settled in  when he arrived at the cathedral bridge. It was unusually empty, except for Claude standing at the center with his own cloak wrapped around him.</p><p>“Hurry, we don’t have much time.”</p><p>Claude grabbed his hand and led him down the same trail. Instead of going inside the cave though, they kept going down the trail, reaching a dead end. When Claude began to climb the formation of rocks ahead of them, that’s when Dimitri stopped.</p><p>“Where are we going?” he asked in a hushed voice.</p><p>“We’re going outside. C’mon, the distraction won’t last too long!”</p><p>Dimitri pushed himself up without another word. He tried to ignore the red on his cheeks when Claude offered him a hand up the final rock. When he made it to the top of the land, the two began to run along the outside of Garrag Mach. They chose to stick close to the outer wall, using its shadow to cover themselves from the guards. </p><p>After many turns and close calls, they made it out to the vast land before the monastery. Now further away from other people’s eyes, the two continued at a slower pace. Together, the two traversed into the opening into a woodlot. Claude’s easygoing smile returned, eagerly pulling Dimitri deeper inside.</p><p>“What did you do?” Dimitri questioned once they were out of earshot.</p><p>“I snuck into the alchemist’s lab and slipped in a special powder into one of the vulnaries they were brewing. Suddenly, an unpredicted explosion happened and gave us enough time to come out here without having to deal with too many guards on our back! Don’t worry, no one was there when it happened,” Claude’s smugness was practically brimming from his grin.</p><p>Dimitri and Claude walked further into the patch of trees until they reached a clearing. There, the moon greeted them at its fullest. The stars hung so low, he was sure he could almost reach them. Claude undid his cloak and placed it on the grass below them. He could not ignore the way his wings absorbed the moon’s glow. It was hard to look away.</p><p>“If you keep on staring at me like that, I’m gonna think you’ve fallen MADLY in love with me.”</p><p>“Wait no- That’s not-!” Dimitri sighed and sat right beside him on the cloak, “... your wings are just so beautiful.”</p><p>“Oh… yeah, I guess so,” It was Claude’s turn to sigh. He pulled his knees closer to his chest. Dimitri tried to read the expression on his face, but could not pull anything from him. His face fell.</p><p>“Do you not like the compliment…?”</p><p>“It’s nice to hear. Just wish it wasn’t always about my wings.”</p><p>Before Dimitri could say anything more, he spoke before him.</p><p>“Sorry, that was a bit insensitive. Just forget I ever said anything,” Claude faced away from him. The sparkle of the earring caught his eye once more. That star pendant was so familiar, but he could not figure out why.</p><p>“That earring… where did you get it from?” Dimitri was quick to change the subject.</p><p>“Oh, this?” Claude was able to look back at him again. The earring was simple, plated in brass and it was shaped to look like the Blue Sea Star. Even though the design was simple, it definitely wasn’t common enough to be seen on the common folk of Fodlan. Claude touched his earring with his delicate fingers.</p><p>“It was from my mother’s necklace. The chain broke off so I made it into an earring. Pretty neat huh?” His smile returned with no effort at all. Dimitri couldn’t tell whether it was genuine or not, but he did not want to press any further.</p><p>“It’s very charming…”</p><p>It reminded him of his mother.</p><p>“I remember my mother wearing a necklace with a similar design… She got it from here, back when she used to work for the monastery.”</p><p>“Really?” Claude’s brows furrowed, “My mother never told me anything about visiting Garreg Mach…”</p><p>The two sat in silence, pondering their discovery. Or at least Dimitri was. It was such a small coincidence, that he wanted to chalk it up as insignificant. Intuition told him otherwise, but it was hard to come up with some sort of solution with no other information to go off of. Now, they were both stuck with the feeling of something lacking, and the awkward stillness that came with it.</p><p>“So… how was your day? It was your first day of school right?” Claude asked. </p><p>“It was alright. I met Dedue’s friend. Her name is Annette.”</p><p>“Oh! Annette! She’s a good friend of Mercedes.”</p><p>“Mercedes?” He had heard the name before, but he didn’t expect it to come up again.</p><p>“Mercedes is the only archangel in Garreg Mach. She’s studying to become the High Virtue of Fodlan.”</p><p>“The High Virtue? She chose not to become a Seraph?”</p><p>“Nah. She said that although she would be honored to become Leicester Alliance’s Seraph and fill in the gap we’ve had for the past years, she didn’t think she was up for the task. That her purpose was to bring new life into this world, and that I would become a better Seraph than her.”</p><p>“Oh… that’s nice of her.”</p><p>Fodlan had been missing a Seraph for almost 50 years now. He figured that the church would be quick about replacing Macuil after he departed from the mortal realm but they must’ve denied Mercedes from becoming a Seraph for a reason. Claude really was the highest candidate for taking over his position now.</p><p>Dimitri looked up to the stars once again. It was ironic how much he wanted to say, how much he wanted to ask, but could never muster the courage to at these times. Even when they were this close together, Claude seemed so far away. Hapi’s words came back to him. The only way he could break the barrier between them was to open up more. How would he go about doing that?</p><p>“Seems like you’ve got a lot on your mind, Dima. Wanna talk about it?”</p><p>This was the time. He could either take the chance or leave it. Words spilled out before he even had the chance to think them through.</p><p>“Why do you want to see me?”<br/>“Well, I’ve never met someone like you,” Claude replied as if the answer was obvious.</p><p>“Here at Garreg Mach, I’m surrounded by scholars, messengers, and living saints. Everyone I have met has been hand-picked by Lady Rhea or Seteth. You on the other hand… I met by chance.”</p><p>There was a small shuffle as Claude laid on his back. He continued once he was situated, eyes still on the moon above.</p><p>“You have this curse that doesn’t allow you to show your wings. A curse that prevents you from being seen by the people of Faerghus.”</p><p>“How did you-”</p><p>“I stumbled across a document while I was searching for something in Seteth’s office. I promise I didn’t look any deeper into your history, the paper just sort of happened to be there.”</p><p>He doubted there was anything else about him that was easily accessible but it was still nice to hear.</p><p>“What I wanted to say though, is that I want to get to know you more. Even from the few days we have spent together, I can already tell that you are kinder than a lot of the church goes I have seen. I know that you have a heart of gold, even though you seem to think otherwise. It’s alright, we can work on that.”</p><p>Dimitri just could not accept such an answer.</p><p>“Why do you put so much trust on me when you know I am cursed? I cannot seem to find out how that is logical… What if you lose your wings because of me?”</p><p>“I’ve already answered why, you just need to believe that answer for yourself.”</p><p>The answer struck him rather harshly, but he no longer felt the need to ask for clarification. It really was that simple, he just had to come into terms with it.</p><p>“Look, I’m not really one to try and prove myself, but for you I’ll make an exception,” Claude winked at him before continuing.</p><p>“On the first and last moons of the week, we can meet here. On the second, we’ll meet at the alleyway between the training grounds and on the third, we can meet in the abandoned tower between the messenger and knight dorms. On the fourth and sixth, we can meet in the cave and on the fifth, we’ll just meet up at the greenhouse when they close it for the night. We can switch the order up a little to avoid getting caught, but for now we can leave it at that. This way, we don’t have to use a distraction every time we meet up. Sounds like a plan?”</p><p>The thought of meeting Claude every night swelled his heart with joy. He didn’t want to show how excited he was, so he moved onto the next question.</p><p>“I believe this plan will work but… what if I cannot see the moon that night?”</p><p>“Then I will come and see you.”</p><p>Dimitri didn’t know why, but he could feel his heart skip a beat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blue Sea Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update! Here's Chapter 4!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The classroom was warm even before the sun appeared in the sky. That or it felt much warmer because of the cloak he was wearing. The Blue Sea Moon had brought forth the sun’s rage that could not be quelled, and not even holidays were exempt from it. Dimitri thought that he would be used to the heat by now, but it was not getting any easier. Instead, he tried to focus on the sound of quills scratching paper.</p>
<p>“As you all know, when Sothis departed from Fodlan, every human being lost their wings; The only people that were left with wings were Seiros and the four saints. Cethleann saw the sadness that overtook all of Fodlan, so she began her study on how to return the wings of humanity using birds as her inspiration.”</p>
<p>Annette’s attention was wavering, seeing by how she adjusted herself in her seat. The small mannerisms of his friends were beginning to make sense to him the more time they spent together. The way Annette always altered how she sat when she was waiting for class to end or the way Dedue smiled at his notes when he managed to neatly write every word. He wondered if he had any small quirks as well, and whether Dedue or Annette already knew about them.</p>
<p>“She came to the conclusion that if she gave humans some of the life essence from birds, they would potentially be able to sprout wings again. When her theory was proven to be true, she gathered a group of midwives and named them Virtues. Cethleann imbued them with the power given to her by Seiros and together they began their mission to return the wings of all of humanity, especially newborn children. This method worked miracles, and humans had now sprouted the wings akin to birds from all around the world. Though Cethleann has long passed on her duties to the Seraph Flayn, the people of Fodlan still participate in festivities in honor of her work. That is why today we celebrate the gift of flight.”</p>
<p>Seteth’s smile was fond, as if he was lost in his own thoughts. Dimitri didn’t know what could have potentially happened today that made him react this way but it was probably for him to never find out. He could only make inferences that would never be confirmed.</p>
<p>“Excuse me Professor Seteth, sorry if this sounds like a silly question, but do Virtues still give children wings at birth?” Annette was already red from asking.</p>
<p>“Not anymore. Humans no longer need to be blessed to have wings. Virtues nowadays are there to make sure the child is born with no complications. Anything abnormal that those children are born with are reported to the church. This is to ensure that every baby will have their needs met.”</p>
<p>He remembered his mother telling him about the High Virtue that delivered him. He couldn’t quite forget the way he described her: eyes and hair as green as the forests in summer. Was she the one that told the church about his wings when he was born? Dimitri didn’t want to lose himself now in his thoughts, but it was a struggle not to.</p>
<p>“Because some of our students are performing today, I will end the lesson here. Tomorrow we will be learning about Saint Cichol and his part in the Holy War. Class is now dismissed.”</p>
<p>It was easy to tell how relieved the class was with how quickly they got up from their seats. Even Annette let out a sigh of relief when she was finally allowed to put her notes away. Dedue’s smile was short, before he focused on arranging his notes, quill and ink inside of his satchel the way he did all the time. Dimitri himself couldn’t hide the fact that he was ready to go, he almost spilled his ink inside of his bag.</p>
<p>“Dimitri, are you coming to the festival later on? The gardens will be open to watch the aerial performances!” Annette cheered with a bounce in her step.</p>
<p>By the sound of it, he was already uninvited by the church. It would have been nice to at least have a reasonable excuse to go along with it.</p>
<p>“Sorry Annette, I have  been feeling rather weak all day. I promise to watch your performance from afar.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” her face fell, but she shook it off in an instant, “Well, that’s okay! I hope you feel better though.”</p>
<p>Dimitri nodded, and even though he smiled at that time, truly he was trying to mask his own disappointment. If he got rid of his wings, then maybe he would be able to hang out with his friends more. If only they could just be removed…</p>
<p>“You should join the rest of the dancers soon Annette. You don’t want to be late for your final rehearsal,” Dedue responded, saving Dimitri once again.</p>
<p>Annette looked around the classroom for her performer friends. All that she saw was an empty classroom, and Seteth rummaging over the tests they had done earlier today.</p>
<p>“Oh shoot! I’m going to be late,” With a pace similar to a hare, she gathered the last of her things before making a sprint to the door.</p>
<p>“Bye Dedue! Bye Dimitri!” The door followed after her departure.</p>
<p>Dedue’s expression tendered as he watched her go. Dimitri placed his bag around him, fastening the strap over his shoulder. He wanted to bask in the moment longer, and Dedue seemed to have felt the same way as well, but Seteth’s gaze was unwavering. The two said their last goodbyes before heading out of the common room into the freshness of the late morning.</p>
<p>“You’re going to see him today, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Dimitri leapt at the sudden question. A part of him had forgotten that he told Dedue about seeing Claude. He figured that it would be fine to tell him as long as he didn’t know who exactly it was. Now that information was being used against him. He tried ignoring how the tip of his ears warmed up.</p>
<p>“How did you know…?” </p>
<p>They avoided speaking about it in the dining hall where there were more willing ears, but as soon as they got out, Dedue elaborated.</p>
<p>“You have  been lost in thought since class started. You are always daydreaming about him.”</p>
<p>“What- No I don’t!” His face was getting increasingly hot in the matter of minutes.</p>
<p>“Don’t fret, I am just teasing you,” Dedue’s grin was elusive and mischievous as ever.</p>
<p>“...Is it weird?”</p>
<p>Dedue begun to laugh, and Dimitri was already regretting his question.</p>
<p>“One day, you will find that out for yourself. Now go, I’m sure he is waiting for you.”</p>
<p>The bell rang as if it was also telling Dimitri to leave. He took in the warmth of the sun and the songs of the birds before saying his goodbyes and retreating to his dorm. The day could have not been any more perfect. The sun was out and clouds barely littered the sky. The winds were easy, pulling the trees in a gentle sway. It was the perfect day for their picnic. Dimitri went inside to leave his bag and came out with a basket, filled with foods he had prepared the night before. </p>
<p>It was easier going the same path outside the monastery wall now that the guards were also enjoying the festivities. His small climb and walk to the outside of Garreg Mach was done with a relative ease. Before he knew it, he was already arriving at the clearing. </p>
<p>Claude was there, with his back turned to him, talking to someone he was unfamiliar with. A girl with pink twintails was the one responding to him. Although she looked rather dainty, he could tell she was not someone to be messed with, wielding an axe at her hand without any signs of struggle. Dimitri did not want to interrupt their conversation, but the two had spotted him before he could backtrack.</p>
<p>“Dimitri, you’re here! No need to hide. This is my retainer, Hilda,” Claude and the girl approached him.</p>
<p>“Oh, so you are Dimitri! You were right Claude, he is kinda cute,” Hilda winked.</p>
<p>“Hilda-!” Claude’s higher pitch did nothing to hide his obvious embarrassment.</p>
<p>Dimitri didn’t know what to do with this information. He just laughed it off.</p>
<p>“Well I’m Hilda!” She moved to shake Dimitri’s hand, “I’m the one that’s been in the background making this possible! Making sure Claude doesn’t get caught yaknow. Like he almost has several times.”</p>
<p>“Please stop embarrassing me--”</p>
<p>“Like today! Claude was so insistent on taking these books from the library that we almost got caught at the monastery when we told them we had left ages ago!"</p>
<p>"Look, I just really wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Can you blame me?" Claude wore a small pout when he came over to his side.</p>
<p>“Just know you owe me big time.” Hilda crossed her arms.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry I’ll have a surprise for you later! Now then, let’s go Dima!” He tugged on his cloak, “I set up everything at our usual place already!”</p>
<p>Dimitri smiled as he let himself get tugged away from the clearing and into the woodlot. The two waved and said their goodbyes before being completely enveloped by the trees surrounding them. It was hard not to be influenced by Claude’s enthusiasm and the way he seemed to skip every step. If being led around meant that he would get to hold Claude’s hand, then he wouldn’t mind going anywhere with Claude.</p>
<p>When they got to the opening, there was a picnic blanket set up at their usual sitting spot. It was checkered with yellow accents, and had tassels at every corner. There were some books on top of the blanket, being used as weights and a picnic basket that was already opened. Laid out was several pastries, ranging from cakes to cookies to tea treats. The different colors definitely caught his eyes, and his stomach.</p>
<p>“This is… amazing! I didn’t know you were quite the sweet tooth,” Dimitri glanced at Claude, who was marveling his own setup up. The two made eye contact, but it was Dimitri who was the first to look away, unable to stop the blush spreading on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“I enjoy sweets from time to time,” Claude hummed, “but really I wanted you to try them.”</p>
<p>He could not pinpoint a time he had felt this way. The faint blush started to become a deep red and he did not know how to stop it.</p>
<p>“Um.. L-Look, you can see the performers from here,” Dimitri stammered. It was a pathetic excuse but he needed time to recollect himself.</p>
<p>Dancers flew in the vast blue heavens, decorating it with an array of colors. Some used the low hanging clouds to make contrails, and others used ribbons to adorn the sky. He could see Annette from here, probably practicing for the big performance. What would it be like to be able to fly so freely like that? He had only flown a few times in his youth, before he knew that he was prohibited from doing so. Did Claude know how it felt?</p>
<p>“It’s not the best view… but I figured it would be better than trying to look from the greenhouse,” Claude hinted at knowing how left out he felt from the festivities.</p>
<p>“Why did you choose not to participate? Angels and Archangels have their own stage do they not?” Dimitri asked.</p>
<p>“If I would have participated then we wouldn’t have been able to have this picnic with you,” Claude chuckled, “Besides, with all the preparation I’ve been doing for the Ascension ceremony, I’d rather not.”</p>
<p>“But it is your birthday celebration,” Dimitri’s eyebrows furrowed.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, but I still have to do a whole ritual under the church so it really doesn’t feel like what a birthday should be,” Claude seated himself to start taking out the tableware, “And I won’t be able to spend any time with you until my birthday passes.”</p>
<p>Dimitri followed along to help, </p>
<p>“If anything, this is a birthday celebration. It may be several days earlier but it will do for now.”</p>
<p>“Not a birthday without a present,” Claude’s teasing smirk flashed right at him.</p>
<p>“I do have your present actually,” Dimitri smiled back. He placed down his basket and sifted through it to pull out a journal with engravings in the leather. He handed it to Claude.</p>
<p>“I remember you said that you loved to write poems as well, so I binded this journal for you. My friend Hapi helped with the engravings-- My hand isn’t steady enough.”</p>
<p>Claude ran his thumb across the small designs.</p>
<p>“Thank you… I’ll definitely put it to good use.”</p>
<p>Dimitri contemplated saying his next words but they chose to come out anyway, “I also… wrote something for you; not sure if you’d consider it a poem...”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Claude looked up to him. He sported a blush like his. Maybe he should have never brought it up.</p>
<p>Dimitri pulled out a neatly folded paper from his cloak. He gulped as he opened it to his words staring back at him.</p>
<p>“Would you read it to me?” Claude’s grin was nothing short from heavenly, but he knew that it was one step away from being borderline mischievous.</p>
<p>“Sure- I- Um-,” Where does he even begin? There was no other option but to go for it.</p>
<p>“You are the ballad of life<br/>Delicate in your ways, loud enough to be heard<br/>The night as your staff and the moon you clef<br/>Gave life to the broken be hiding from the sun</p>
<p>You are the symphony of hope<br/>And I cannot be help but be caught in your starlit eyes<br/>The essence of you that puts shame to those in the sky<br/>Gave hope to a mere shadow in your ethereal light</p>
<p>Ballad of life, symphony of hope<br/>Sing for me a song of new beginnings<br/>And I will give you the stars that you wish to reach<br/>And this fragile heart that beats for you.”</p>
<p>Dimitri thought that Claude would simply tease him for being so forward, but oh was he wrong.</p>
<p>Claude’s mouth was agape, covered with his hands. His face was a fiery red and his eyes were any other place but up. Dimitri was not expecting this reaction at all, and in turn it made him even more embarrassed. He sat in the awkward silence that followed through while he waited for Claude to recollect himself.</p>
<p>“Sorry… if that’s too forward.”</p>
<p>“No, no it’s fine… Um… is there any other meaning to this poem..?” Claude was staring at him intensely.</p>
<p>“I wrote this thinking about how much change you have brought into my life,” Dimitri answered truthfully.</p>
<p>“It is an oath to you… As gratitude for being my friend.”</p>
<p>Claude tilted his head, “That’s… it?”</p>
<p>“...Yes?” Was he missing something? Dimitri thought his message was clear.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Claude erupted with laughter.</p>
<p>“What?” Dimitri pouted. He tried shaking Claude off of his fit of giggles, but he wouldn’t stop.</p>
<p>“Please don’t laugh at my writing,” Dimitri whined.</p>
<p>“No it's not that! I promise!” Claude stuck out his pinkie with a smile. Dimitri was hesitant, but he ended up linking with Claude anyway.</p>
<p>“Trust me. Your words are beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the poet himself.” He winked.</p>
<p>“Claude-- Why do you joke like this?” Dimitri asked in exasperation.</p>
<p>Claude scooted closer to him.</p>
<p>“What if it is not a joke?”</p>
<p>Dimitri could feel the thud of his heartbeat on his eardrums. He didn’t notice himself leaning back before he almost tumbled over. Claude snorted and could not fight back his giddy laugh.</p>
<p>“I’m just jok-”</p>
<p>“Then I’d compliment the way your smile gives life to all who come in contact,” Two could definitely play at this game, but he already felt himself losing with how intensely his heart was beating.</p>
<p>Claude was now the one who was stumbling. The two were both a crimson red and neither of them knew how to respond. Dimitri wanted to so badly take back the words he already said but now his only option was to sink into his regret.</p>
<p>“Let’s call it a truce,” Claude added. </p>
<p>“Yes, that is fine with me,” Dimitri could almost die from embarrassment at this point.</p>
<p>The two went back to their sandwiches and pastries in silence. There was Claude’s occasional pointing at the sky every time a dancer did something he deemed cool but other than that, the picnic went forward with a comfortable calm between the two of them. It was good, because at least this way Dimitri could calm himself from the cluster of emotions he felt earlier.</p>
<p>“Do you wanna know why I brought these books?” Claude quipped after enough time had passed from their earlier mess.</p>
<p>Dimitri turned to him. Claude took that as an agreement and collected the books from every corner before opening them.</p>
<p>“I found notes in these books. Separate from each other, they look like harmless notes relating to the book, which is probably why Seteth kept them instead of having them removed from the library. I couldn’t take that as an answer though, so I collected all of the books and arranged them in an order of what page I found the note, and a message was created.”</p>
<p>Claude opened the four books and set them all in order. Each page had a small note scribbled at the bottom of the page.</p>
<p>“It reads:<br/>The teachings of Seiros are sacred,<br/>But there is more than the eye can see,<br/>The girl was born with white wings,<br/>They were cursed and exiled.”</p>
<p>Cursed…? What did this mean? Did she somehow inherit his curse? His head was spinning with questions. Why did Claude show him this?</p>
<p>“I was wondering… if you knew anything about her. I feel like she may also have this curse that you have, but maybe beforehand she used to be an angel here,” Claude responded as if he knew what was in his mind. Dimitri only shook his head. </p>
<p>“I expected as much,” Claude sighed. He shook his head, and smiled as if he was trying to stop himself from thinking too much.</p>
<p>“I’ll get to the bottom of it somehow. And don’t think I’ve forgotten about your curse. I’ll be the one to help free you from your curse.”</p>
<p>Dimitri’s heart fluttered. He knew that such a feat was nearly impossible, but it was all the more of a reason for him to feel joyed. </p>
<p>“You do not have to…” Dimitri reminded.</p>
<p>“I don’t but I want to. That should be a good enough reason to do it.”</p>
<p>Dimitri said nothing more. He knew by now that there was no changing Claude’s mind when he had already set his sights on something. Instead, he focused on the footnotes again. There was more than the eye could see. That particular note bothered him. The church had been there for him, even as someone who was cursed. It was hard to imagine that the church had ulterior motives. He didn’t want to believe it.</p>
<p>“I also have something for you Dimitri,” Claude’s hands shook a bit once he grabbed a slender box from his picnic basket. Dimitri waited for Claude to hand it to him. Claude passed it slowly, letting out a deep exhale once it was finally off of his hands. Dimitri held it with steady hands before taking off the lid.</p>
<p>“It’s a quill I uh.. Made from my own wings.”</p>
<p>The feather was larger than he expected, but it made sense since it was from Claude’s wings. It was a pure white, with a small blue ribbon tied to the end of it. It warmed up his heart in a way he could not explain.</p>
<p>“I do not know where to begin… It is very beautifully made. Thank you Claude.”</p>
<p>Claude was once again giving him the same face he did back when he read his poem. Dimitri tried to mentally figure out what he was missing, but nothing came up.</p>
<p>“Do you know about the symbolism of a feather in Saint Cethleann’s day?” Claude questioned.</p>
<p>“Not necessarily…” Dimitri admitted in defeat. His head hung low.</p>
<p>Claude broke the tension with a small exhale. He smiled back at Dimitri and patted his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Then I guess it will be my little secret until you find out,” He winked at him.</p>
<p>“Why can I not hear the answer from you?” Dimitri glowered.</p>
<p>Claude rested his head on Dimitri’s lap, and Dimitri could not help but mentally panic. How many more moments would he spend like this, blushing like a mad man at any small physical contact from the other? It was foreign, but still comfortable all the same. He cursed the bright sky for not masking his emotions as well as the night did.</p>
<p>“Because some things are better learned on your own. It gives you time to figure out what it means to you. At least that’s what I think.”</p>
<p>At this angle, he was able to see the sun warm the face of his friend. He could see how long his eyelashes were and how deep his clover eyes were. He was tempted to run his hands through the layers of his unruly hair but he feared what would come after his touch. Was he ready for that answer?</p>
<p>Books that were long ago abandoned laid across from them. He was shy, even now as they shared this private moment together. The sky was their audience, and a part of him was scared that one of the performers would turn around and notice them in the distance. The two were already close, but Dimitri wanted to get closer. Once again, as if he was reading his mind, Claude placed a hand on his cheek.</p>
<p>“Dimitri…” He couldn’t help but lean into Claude's touch.</p>
<p>“Even if you decide our fates are a rigid line, and that we must eventually move our separate ways one day, can you promise to never forget me?”</p>
<p>Dimitri held the hand on his face with ease.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it would be possible.”</p>
<p>Claude’s face couldn’t get anymore brighter. His fingers brushed against his face.</p>
<p>“And in turn, I don’t think I will ever forget you.”</p>
<p>It was a hopeless promise. Claude had a duty to fulfill and he could only watch. Years from now, Claude would have to willingly give up all his worldly memories, and he would no longer be a part of his life. It was fate’s way of intertwining and then untying. Still, Dimitri desperately wanted to believe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Verdant Rain Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! It's, a shorter chapter this time but regardless I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fallen angels were created after Nemesis gave humans his blood. Seiros was the one who cleansed them of their blood but Cethleann was the one who gave them a new life by giving them different colored wings.”</p><p>“So that’s why there are no Fallen Angels anymore?”</p><p>“In theory…” Dedue halted in rewriting the next word from his notebook. </p><p>“But there is no way we will ever know.”</p><p>“Why does it feel like the more I learn, the more questions I get?” Annette whined. She dropped her quill in the ink and placed her attention to the ceiling instead.</p><p>Dedue’s room was packed with several books, but they were all neatly sorted in their own spots. The sun’s final rays spilled into the center of the room, where the three were sitting. From the floor, Dimitri could spot some cooking utensils on his desk, and gardening tools on another. The small plants on the shelf really made this room feel more like a home, an impressive feat considering how all the student dormitories looked like.</p><p>“Do you ever get hot under your cloak, Dimi? Dedue’s is more airy but you’re wearing furs in this summer heat like it’s nothing-”</p><p>“This cloak reminds me of home,” was the simple answer. Dimitri couldn’t bring himself to answer with enthusiasm. Unfortunately, that is what caught their attention.</p><p>“Are you okay, Dimitri?” Annette asked, concern written all over her face.</p><p>“If you do not want to study anymore, you can say so,” Dedue added.</p><p>“I apologize for concerning you both. I am fine, there is nothing to worry about.” Dimitri offered the best smile he could manage.</p><p>“Something happened between you and your friend right?” Annette stated what was apparently obvious.</p><p>Dimitri flinched and that’s when he knew his cover had been blown. He has never been good at convincing people otherwise.</p><p>“Did you two get into a fight?” Dedue pressed on.</p><p>“We did not fight. He just- Does not seem like himself lately.”</p><p>He remembered the first day into the Verdant Rain Moon when they met up once again. Claude’s eyes were clouded. His smiles no longer matched his energy. It broke his heart to see him in such a state, but it felt like there was nothing he could do about it. Claude never allowed him as near as he did and he was beginning to wonder whether that was his fault.</p><p>“Maybe you should ask him what is on his mind?” Annette suggested.</p><p>“I do not want to disturb him. What if he believes that I am pressing on too much?”</p><p>“But if you don’t say anything, he might think you don’t care about his feelings!”</p><p>“It’s true, Dimitri,” Dedue interjected.</p><p>“Your friend might not appreciate the sudden attention, but they can also find the attention as an invitation to let you know what they are feeling. You will never know until you try.”</p><p>Dimitri wanted to interject, but he knew better than to fight against logic. He sighed before finally nodding.</p><p>“I will… listen to your advice.”</p><p>“Good!” Annette sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder. Dimitri wanted to shrink away immediately but he had to stop and take in the moment. In the room, there was no one but people he trusted. People that most likely would not cause him harm. He let Annette touch him, but he didn’t respond to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Now tell me what stall you bought your new quill from! It’s so beautiful!” She reached for the quill Claude gave him and observed it from every angle.</p><p>“Oh, my friend made it for me,” he already let out too much information, “It was made with a swan feather--”</p><p>“Oh cool! When did you get it?” Annette used her empty hand to catch stray ink droplets that would fall out while holding it.</p><p>“On the day of the Flight Festival.”</p><p>Annette froze with the quill in her hand.</p><p>“On Saint Cethleann’s Day??” The two asked in unison, both with varying levels.</p><p>“Y-Yes..?” Dimitri took a double take at the two of them.</p><p>Dedue’s reaction was more of a ponder while Annette was squealing. She took the time to stand and run around the room before stopping right in front of him.</p><p>“You got a feather on Saint Cethleann’s Day! Don’t you know what that means?!”</p><p>That question once again. </p><p>“Am I missing something important??”</p><p>“Yes!! It wasn’t a feather from his wing but it’s still a feather! The saying goes like this: When someone gives you a feather on Saint Cethleann’s Day, it means that they want to spend the rest of their life with you! A feather from another bird usually means that the person has a crush on you but a feather from their own wings signifies a deep and eternal love,” Annette practically swoons.</p><p>Dimitri was now the one in a state of shock. There was no way that this is what Claude was actually referring to. There was no way. He couldn’t believe it and frankly he refused to. His heart accelerated maybe because of the fact that it was taking him longer than usual to process this simple piece of information.</p><p>“You must have been living under a rock for you to miss that one!”</p><p>He still couldn’t get a grip. He couldn’t allow his friends to see him in this state, and besides it was getting late. Dimitri covered his scarlet ears.</p><p>“I should be heading out soon- We can meet up again tomorrow to study for the test,” Dimitri began to gather his things and put it in his satchel, paying a little too much attention to the quill that started it all. </p><p>“Dimitri, you’ll be okay,” Dedue had on his telling grin that Dimitri couldn’t help but feel reassured by. Everything would be okay… As long as he avoided the topic of the quill.</p><p>Dimitri stood by the door, almost ready to turn the doorknob before looking back at his friends. Annette pretended that she was writing something important while Dedue simply averted his eyes. It was a strange feeling, having someone else to concern over you. He couldn’t help the small smile he sported on his face.</p><p>“Thank you, Dedue. Thank you, Annette. I will take your words into consideration,” With that, he was out the door.</p><p>The humidity hung around even when the sun had already retreated for the night. The skies were painted like the artists’ had envisioned, with purple and blue hues setting the mood for the rest of the day. Messengers were coming in for the evening and knights were heading into the dining hall as usual. It was a scenery he had gotten quite used to already, and yet it was all the more special to him. </p><p>One day, it would only be but a memory.</p><p>Dimitri clenched his fist. Not here not now. He got to his makeshift dorm and placed his stuff inside before heading out. The moonstone weighed heavy in his pocket.</p><p>One day, this would be the only reminder of the time he spent with Claude.</p><p>Was there no hope to this story? Even if in an idealistic world, where the feather was a confession, there was no hope for anything deeper than what they had. Claude had his fate written for him in books and Dimitri’s life would be determined by whether his wings were intact when he turned 18. Such a thing like love… Was impossible between the two of them.</p><p>Dimitri took advantage of the darker shadows to get in between the student and knight dormitories. Using the key Claude had given him, he unlocked the rust-ridden gate and locked it behind him. From there, the path was straightforward; a tower stood tall right before him. Moss grew from the open cracks on it’s bricks and the weather had worn down the original sturdiness to it. The tower had already served it’s previous use, now becoming the home to smaller critters and the two of them.</p><p>He pulled out a smaller key from his cloak and opened the door to the tower. The door creaked even with how slowly Dimitri pushed it open. He half expected to be walking up the tower stairs completely in the dark but there was a lit candle sitting at the first step for him. </p><p>Claude was here.</p><p>And now he felt the tug of his heart pull him in two separate directions. What did the quill symbolize? What happened last moon that changed Claude? Dimitri picked up the candle from its holder and held it firmly. He was not going to let uncertainty stop him anymore. Today would be the day he asked for answers.</p><p>Dimitri took the spiral steps all the way up to a trap door. He pushed it open and made his way to the roof. Claude turned to look at him from the mounds of bedding he placed on the floor. His usual cloak was discarded onto the floor, leaving his white wings in display. As Dimitri got closer to him, he didn’t say anything. Before Dimitri blew out the candle, he saw the tear streaks on Claude’s face.</p><p>“Claude?? What happened?” Dimitri discarded the candle without care and sat in the bedding with him. He tried to look at his face but Claude continued to avoid his eyes. </p><p>“It’s nothing,” Claude rubbed his eyes. He turned back to look at Dimitri, this time with a smile.</p><p>“Claude. Please do not leave me in the dark; What happened?” Dimitri placed his hand on Claude’s, not expecting him to flinch back.</p><p>“Dimitri,” Claude’s voice was unwavering. Moonlight was enough to illuminate his warning glare. He put some space in between the both of them.</p><p>“Claude, listen to me please. I do not seek information about you so I could hurt you. I only want to help you out,” Dimitri reached for Claude’s hand once more, but this time he did not move an inch.</p><p>“Dimitri… tell me honestly, why do you choose to stay by my side?” The glint in Claude’s eye was dangerous. He knew now that even a pause too long could be an awful misstep.</p><p>“Because you are my friend,” Dimitri answered simply.</p><p>That didn’t satisfy him. </p><p>“Out of all the friends that you have in Garreg Mach, why do you go through these lengths for me? I offer nothing-- no maybe even less than your other friends do, and you still come to look for me every night; risk your head to come talk to me every night. Why?”</p><p>The answer was no longer as clear cut as it used to be. Dimitri wanted to say something like, ‘You are my best friend’ but now he wasn’t so sure about that answer. Since when did that line overlap, and become something so intricate that even he didn’t understand?</p><p>Taking the pause as Dimitri’s answer, Claude continued.</p><p>“What do you hope for from something like this? Am I just some walking god to you?”</p><p>“What? No! Why would I stay by your side for something so shallow?” Dimitri frowned at the sudden accusation.</p><p>What did he do wrong? Claude was no longer responding, lost in his own head. Dimitri gripped his hand, succeeding in snapping Claude out of it, but not getting an answer from him.</p><p>“Claude, I do not know what you are thinking about, or what people have told you, but I am not here simply because you are an archangel. I do not see you as a means to rid myself of sin.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>Claude caught himself before responding. He let out a shaky exhale and held himself close. Pain was written all over his face, and Dimitri did not know where to even begin in comforting him. He rubbed at Claude’s knuckles, tracing the indent of each one. Dimitri continued to wait until Claude collected himself again.</p><p>“Sorry… I uh… You can just forget about that…”</p><p>“My compliments to you aren’t praises to a god. They aren’t praises made for any other archangel. They’re for you.”</p><p>Claude faced him now with a softer gaze. Dimitri wanted nothing more but to wrap his arms around him, yet fear kept him back. Fear of being rejected, fear of Claude losing his wings because of him. In a way, he was beginning to see why Claude thought of him that way. He was so scared of breaking him, that he had not realized he was pushing him away.</p><p>“I’m sorry. You’ve allowed me to hear a lot about your sentiments but I have never once opened up about mine…” Claude held Dimitri’s hand in return.</p><p>“I’ve never… had someone so close to me in my life. Everyone I’ve met came in contact because of my wings and my position in the future of Fodlan. And then, I suddenly meet a nice stranger who’s willing to listen to me and all of my problems. I began to convince myself that it was too good to be true.”</p><p>Dimitri moved himself to be closer. Claude took the opportunity to lean against him. Gradually, Dimitri rested his head on Claude’s.</p><p>“Dimitri… I… I don’t want to be the next Seraph.”</p><p>Dimitri held his breath, only for a moment. Claude shifted under him to fix his position. Claude held his hand tighter before elaborating.</p><p>“My fate was already set for me by the time my family sent me here from Derdriu. Lady Rhea said that I would become the Seraph of the Leicester Alliance without really giving me an explanation as to why. I tried searching for the reason through the records they had, but nothing came up. All I know is that Mercedes and I are the only angels that have managed to keep our wings for so long.”</p><p>Claude sighed, his mind still looking for answers. Dimitri gave his hand a small squeeze of affirmation before he continued.</p><p>“More than anything, I want to leave these cathedral walls. I want to explore the world, not just Fodlan. I want to be like the birds on the horizon, soaring to destinations unknown, but the wings that allow me to do that also keep me tied to this place. If only I wasn’t born with white wings…”</p><p>Dimitri wanted to hold back his question, but the words were bursting at the seams.</p><p>“Were you trying to run away when I met you in the market?”</p><p>“Tried. As you can tell, I didn’t make it very far,” Claude laughed it off.</p><p>“I’m sorry… maybe running away with me wasn’t the best choice,” Dimitri could only think of the what ifs. Maybe if he hadn’t stopped Claude on that day, he would be free from this cage. If Claude had met someone else, he would have probably made it farther out. If only-</p><p>“Running away with you was probably the best choice I’ve ever made. I mean, how else would we have met? You are very important to me, Dimitri,”</p><p>Here, under the stars, time came to a halt just for the two of them. Claude took the moment to look at him. The two were so close to each other, Dimitri feared that he would be able to hear his heart beating out of control. Was it merely a coincidence that he felt like Claude rivaled the beauty of the night sky? He had never felt this way for anyone else before; what would he call this feeling?</p><p>“Dimitri, you’ve made so many promises to me, so I want to make a promise to you. I promise to stand by your side, no matter what happens. Even if whatever curse you have manifests and the church is no longer by your side, I will still choose to stand by you.”</p><p>Dimitri’s eyes widened.</p><p>“I cannot allow that to happen. The church would kill you.”</p><p>“I rather die protecting you than give myself up to the church.” Claude quipped.<br/>“Eventually, they will erase your memories. What will you do then?”</p><p>“... I cannot give you a direct answer now, but just know I have a plan. If that angel we read about was able to leave the church without a trace, then so can I,” His face was stern, with sheer determination in his eyes. Dimitri was still wondering if the words he had heard were real or not.</p><p>“Claude…” He was speechless. He finally had the glimpse into Claude’s head that he always wanted, but he did not expect to find anger; resentment; pain. He had always imagined that Claude would simply allow fate to guide him to the right path, but now, he knew that he was carving it for himself.</p><p>“Dimitri, I’ve told you this before but I do believe that our meeting was a sign that our fates had changed. It is why I asked you to make the deal with me. I know it’s still too early for you to answer, but I wanted you to be part of my journey…”</p><p>Was Claude asking him to run away? Dimitri frowned. If he ran away, he would be running away from his punishment for being born cursed. He would be running away from his duties as the Prince of Faerghus. He would be running away from the friends he made in Garreg Mach. There was too much weight to a question like that.</p><p>“I don’t want you to feel forced to help me out, after all, I am asking for a lot from you already. Even if you aren’t part of my journey, I still want you to live your life at your will, rather than the will of others. I want you to be free too, however freedom looks to you.”</p><p>What does freedom look like to him? He was taken back to Saint Cethleann day, where the two sat under the vast sky above them. In that moment, a deep part of his heart that he did not dare to show, wished to spread his wings and feel the summer breeze against his feathers. Such an act was forbidden, but his hopeless heart still wished all the same. Does acting on such impulses define freedom?</p><p>Dimitri continued to hold onto Claude’s hand. Even now, he was holding back. He wanted to get impossibly closer to Claude, to feel him in his arms, on his chest, breathing gently in tune with the winds of the night. Such thoughts were becoming too much to handle, leaving him flustered for no reason as to why. Would freedom be allowing himself to act upon such selfish desires?</p><p>“I do not have an answer for your question, but I promise to tell you when I do.”</p><p>That response was enough for Claude to smile. Before he could even react, Claude threw himself into his arms. With his wings uncovered, it was hard to find a way to hug him back, but he figured he'd place his arms under his wings.</p><p>"Thank you Dimitri… for staying by my side."</p><p>There was still so much that he didn't know. The future held so many secrets and his own sentiments were a mystery as well. In this moment of time though, he didn't have to worry about that. The only thing that mattered was the two of them, and the small space that they occupied in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wyvern Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update! I literally slept all of yesterday ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the Verdant Rain Moon passed like an evening breeze, and before he knew it, the Horsebow Moon was above them. Its days were spent with a certain mundanity. In the morning, he would attend class; midday, he’d work with Sylvain and at night, he would meet up with Claude. His biggest motivator for the day was the fact that he would be able to see Claude at night.</p><p>Claude had changed, but this time for the better. Dimitri no longer had to run in circles just to get a full answer from him. Instead, it turned into a two way banter before Claude found it in him to give Dimitri the answer. He had never felt more in tune with anyone but him. A part of him wanted the days to stay this way forever.</p><p>Then the Wyvern Moon came, and the realization that he only had two months to lose his wings sunk in.</p><p>On the first day of the Wyvern Moon, Seteth explained on certain mornings he would not attend school, but rather he’d attend sessions with Lady Rhea. Those sessions served more as confessions of a past he tried so hard to forget. He’d opt for asking for a general forgiveness, for the thought of talking so openly about his past only scarred him more.</p><p>Those were the days he had come to hate the most.</p><p>Yet there he was, sitting beside Lady Rhea at one of the pews in the private chapel. His hands were folded, and her hand laid on top of his. Dimitri wanted nothing more than to turn back and run, but she had other plans for him.</p><p>“Remember your mother,” Her voice was different, unlike the amiable tone he was used to.</p><p>Dimitri focused his attention on the floor beneath him. He did not want to remember. It took him some time to make sure his memories of her were pure and untainted. Now, he was being asked to remember that morning long ago, where she was taken away from her…</p><p>“I cannot,” Dimitri answered truthfully.</p><p>“Do you need to be reminded of what you have done? Of the reports I received that day? I may have been alive for several hundred years, but I do not forget things so easily,” there was an edge to her voice that he had never heard before. He shook his head, he did not need to be reminded.</p><p>“Remember her, the fate you made her suffer.”</p><p>He was transported back to the morning in the Tailtean Plains. His mother had taken him out there to teach him how to fly. He recalled the way the wind felt against his wings, how unstoppable he felt that day. He remembered arriving back to the ground, being a moment too late…</p><p>“Please, no more…” Dimitri begged. He gripped onto his ears, trying to drown out his own thoughts. There was a ringing sound in his head when he heard his younger self scream into the hollow of his mind. Tears slipped out without permission.</p><p>“The Knights found your mother with several stab wounds. Whatever monster that did that was intent on killing her, and you enabled it to happen,” there was no kind of mercy in her voice.</p><p>If he had arrived sooner, then maybe he would have been able to save her. If only he hadn’t begged her to teach him how to fly, then they would have never been there in the first place. The weight of his sins carved into his skin. Lady Rhea was right, he had to remember. He couldn’t forget about his sins. He deserved to feel the pain of his actions.</p><p>‘Will you accept it?’ </p><p>Words that he had never heard Claude say before interrupted the turmoil in his head. In his hesitation, not everything seemed so bleak. It was as if the more rational part of him took over and told him that it wasn’t his fault. It was… conflicting. He wasn’t sure what to believe.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he muttered. He felt his body tremble as he meticulously wiped away tears he wished he could take back. As for the reason why he was sorry, he no longer had an answer for. His heart was beating loudly from the adrenaline; he no longer wanted to stay seated. Rhea let go of him and sat up steady.</p><p>“Unfortunately, that is all the time we will have today… I haven’t told you beforehand but Rodrigue is coming to the monastery today. He’s coming with your betrothed.” Lady Rhea stood up from the pew and smiled at him offering her hand. </p><p>She was back to the motherly figure he was used to seeing. His hand was halting, but eventually he took her hand and stood up. A part of him knew that he was going to see their faces the closer he got to his birthday, but he wasn’t expecting to see them just yet. Everything was just happening too quickly, he was struggling to catch up.</p><p>As if scripted, a knock came from the doors. The guards opened the doors and in came Rodrigue, as Lady Rhea had previously mentioned. Rodrigue walked in and bowed before putting his attention on Dimitri.</p><p>“Your Highness! It has been so long!” His stride led him right to Dimitri, before pulling him into a tight embrace.</p><p>“I’ve missed you kid,” Rodrigue patted his shoulders after letting him go. Dimitri stood there with an awkward smile, not knowing how else to respond.</p><p>“Rodrigue, It is nice to see you. How is my father doing?” It was the question that had been eating him up since he had left the Kingdom. Dimitri held himself in place, waiting for a response.</p><p>“...Your father has been bedridden for some time now. He personally asked me to be here in his stead,” Rodrigue frowned.</p><p>Dread sunk into the pit of his stomach. He wanted to see him, needed to see him before he got any worse. Dimitri didn’t know how to deal with the fog that had settled in his mind. Reality was becoming incoherent. He was snared by a mantra of self-loathing, his proclaimed truth ringing in his ears.</p><p>It’s my fault.</p><p>Lady Rhea’s voice is what snapped him out of it.</p><p>“Do not fret, my child. The Goddess will take good care of your father, for she knows he is a holy man. Your father is the one who requested us to go over the plans for your future. He must be very worried about you too.”</p><p>“Plans for my future…? But what if I am not able to rid myself of my wings?”</p><p>“There is no need to be so negative, my dear. The Church of Seiros will ensure that your path to becoming the King of Faerghus is a smooth one.”</p><p>Dimitri couldn’t shake off the worries that clung onto his head. The Western Church had tried to rid him of his curse to no avail. Cornelia, the High Priestess that his father hired for him was not able to get rid of his wings. How would this time be any different than the last? And more importantly, would he go through the same pains as he did in the last tries?</p><p>“Speaking of which, your father has requested that your training start as soon as you lose your wings. Meaning that once we are able to remove your curse, you will be sent back to Faerghus.”</p><p>But that would mean…</p><p>“On your coming of age ceremony, the status of your betrothal will be announced as well. As for preparations for the wedding ceremony… well that could be talked about later. It’s still a bit too soon don’t you think?”</p><p>It was something so vital yet he would say he was able to forget about it throughout the time he has spent here, even if only momentarily. Dimitri shifted his glance to Rodrigue, who was still standing tall and proud. What did he think of the situation? It was hard to tell, but for the most part he assumed it was positive. Dimitri was the only one who was standing there feeling uneasy.</p><p>There was another knock at the door, and the guards opened it to the one person he did not want to see: Felix. Dimitri quickly averted his eyes, not wanting to see the fire that burned in those sunset colored eyes. He knew there was no hope in looking for the warmth or softness he knew from childhood. All that would greet him was a deep set anger that not even he could contain. Felix walked up to the three of them, but stood far away from Dimitri as he could.</p><p>“I set up my room. What do I do now?” Felix was completely monotone.</p><p>“Ease up, Felix! This is the first time you see Prince Dimitri in a year and you didn’t even greet him-”</p><p>“He did not greet me.”</p><p>“Hello, Felix,” Dimitri responded in almost a whisper. The two are forced to finally look up at each other. Felix was glaring him down but truly he did not deserve anything else. The past was something he could never erase, and he had no one to blame but himself. </p><p>“Hello, boar.”</p><p>“Felix, that is enough,” Rodrigue huffed. He looked back to Lady Rhea, who was probably very confused with the whole situation in front of her.</p><p>“Forgive me, Archbishop. These two are going through a rough patch. I’m sure some time together will soften the both of them though.”</p><p>“In that case, why don’t you show Felix around Prince Dimitri? It would be a great time to catch up,” Lady Rhea wore a smile, even though what she suggested was the absolute opposite of a good outcome.</p><p>“You can’t be ser--”</p><p>“I will, Lady Rhea,” Dimitri could only do his best to save Felix from a scolding. He definitely did not see it that way though. His glare was even more prevalent.</p><p>“Whatever,” Felix walked ahead of him, out of the chapel. As Rodrigue tried to explain the behavior of his son, Dimitri could only follow behind like a lost dog. </p><p>---</p><p>“This is the greenhouse-”</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Felix was leaning against the greenhouse wall with his foot against it. Dimitri noticed that he took the time to close the doors before speaking to him. He adjusted his collar, feeling the air of the place become heavy.</p><p>“Lady Rhea asked me to-”</p><p>“Quit the bullshit, boar.” Felix’s eyes narrowed. There was no answer that was suitable for him, he figured. Whether the truth or complete lies came through, he would still be mad. Still, he wanted to try.</p><p>“I am doing this on my own will, Felix, but you won’t accept that answer.”</p><p>“Like hell I will,” Felix huffed. Dimitri watched his gaze soften, but only for a moment before looking down. His exhaustion was evident, but he knew pointing it out would only result in another scolding.</p><p>“Felix… I am not asking that you forgive me for the past, but I want to make amends for the future. I-”</p><p>“Is that some sort of joke?”</p><p>Dimitri glowered. He knew this wasn’t going to go anywhere. A part of him hoped that time apart would’ve healed the both of them, but clearly it was not enough time.</p><p>“Please, believe me when I say that I am sorry. I do not believe that I deserve to be forgiven, but I regret ever hurting you.”</p><p>From the short sigh, Dimitri could tell that he still wasn’t convinced. Old wounds were beginning to become undone the more time he stood by him. He wanted Felix to call out to him, to follow him like when they were younger. They were grown up now, and he had to get used to the idea that memories could only stay as memories.</p><p>Felix always tried to hide the emotions he deemed weak, and today was no different. He walked up to him with a blank expression, not even his eyes revealed anything.</p><p>“You took advantage of my love for you.”</p><p>Dimitri could only bow his head in shame.</p><p>“... Just get out. I need time to myself,” Felix pushed the doors open wide with a scowl on his face.</p><p>Dimitri took the hint and rushed out of the greenhouse. There was no point in trying to reason with Felix. He just wished he had avoided it from the start.</p><p>Dimitri made a beeline towards the marketplace. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, he just needed to be far from Felix as possible. When he got to the entrance hall, he slowed his pace before coming to a full stop at the corner of the entrance. Reality was slowly beginning to sink in. He only had two more months to spend with Claude. Two more months before fate severed its thread.</p><p>He leaned against the wall, looking at the ceiling for answers. He cursed the days he spent in oblivion, believing that something so warm would last. Happiness was fleeting for someone like him, and he was a fool to think otherwise. Dimitri thought back to the warm embraces and bright smiles Claude had given him. The days under the moonlight, where they would talk for hours on end…</p><p>No, he would not let himself mope.</p><p>Dimitri pushed himself up from the wall and out of the entrance. His eyes scanned the marketplace for his favorite wayseer. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but his feet led him all the way to her stall. It was a bit too late to pause when he walked into Hapi and Ashe talking.</p><p>“Ashe!” Dimitri called out surprised.</p><p>Ashe sported a toothy grin when he heard Dimitri call his name.</p><p>“Oh Dimitri! Long time no see!”</p><p>Dimitri pulled him into a tight embrace. He didn’t realize how much he would miss him until he was gone. Unreasonably, he was worried that something would happen during his training, but he returned all the same, if not more mature.  He tried convincing himself that Ashe was no longer the meek boy he met in the chapel, but couldn’t help but see him as a younger brother. Ashe was giggling in his embrace, patting his back.</p><p>“I missed you too,” He responded, as if he could read his mind.</p><p>“Hello to you too, Didi.”</p><p>“Oh,” the two let go of each other and Dimitri bowed his head in apology.</p><p>“I apologize for that Hapi. Good afternoon,” Dimitri winced at his own words.</p><p>Hapi stifled a laugh. “You can lift your head now Didi. I’m not mad at you.”</p><p>Dimitri raised his head back to the both of them. He rubbed the back of his head with a small blush.</p><p>“Sorry…”</p><p>“You seriously need to stop saying sorry. You’re gonna wear it out,” Hapi playfully gave him a small shove.</p><p>“She does have a point..” Ashe admitted.</p><p>Dimitri tried to say sorry again but this time he was able to catch himself. He only nodded in agreement.</p><p>“What brings you here Ashe? I didn’t know you were scheduled to return today.”</p><p>“Well, I was stationed in Fhirdiad for training, but the weather started to get too rough so we were sent back to Garreg Mach to complete the rest of our training. I’m free for the rest of the day so I decided to come walk around. That’s when I met Hapi,”</p><p>“I had a feeling the two of you knew each other,” Hapi added, “You guys have similar personalities.”</p><p>“Just from that?” Dimitri chuckled.</p><p>“Hey, I may still be training but I am a wayseer.” Hapi stretched in place.</p><p> “What about you, Dimitri?” Ashe directed his attention back towards him, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Dimitri took a deep breath. Was he going to tell them everything? He spent so much time trying to occult many things about himself, that he never had the courage to say what was truly on his mind. Dimitri let out the breath he was holding.</p><p>“Um… Hapi? Ashe? I don’t have much time before I report back to Lady Rhea but I have to tell you two something important.”</p><p>Hapi looked around to the people shopping and the vendors. With a small hand gesture, she invited the two to the back of her stall, where she usually did her readings. The sound of the everyday chatter was a bit more muted now, but that only heightened the feeling of butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>“What’s it about?” Ashe knitted his brows in confusion.</p><p>“I’m the Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.”</p><p>“You’re the what now?” Hapi tilted her head. </p><p>“I’m the Prince of Faerghus; my name is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.”</p><p>Ashe responded with a telling nod but he could tell from Hapi’s glint that she had more questions.</p><p>“If you’re some important prince, why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in your fancy castle?”</p><p>Dimitri couldn’t help but smile at Hapi’s bluntness. It was only for a moment, before the expression fell from his face.</p><p>“I am not allowed to explicitly say why I’m here, but I wished to let you know. That way, I no longer have to hide that part of me.”</p><p>“I have a feeling you have more to say,” Hapi replied instinctively. Her intuition rivaled the many leaders he had met in his lifetime.</p><p>“I do,” he exhaled. Dimitri wasn’t quite expecting to feel so vulnerable. He instead focused on the various cushions laid out on the floor, the beads adorning the place, and the purple hues that took over most of this space. Taking in a deep breath, he continued.</p><p>“Well, because I am the prince of Faerghus, I have a betrothed. Originally, I was going to be able to choose who I would become engaged to, but after a… foolish decision on my part, I am now engaged to Felix, son of the House of Fraldarius.”</p><p>“What did you do?” Hapi raised a brow.</p><p>“This is rather difficult to explain… but Felix and I already had a previous affair. During the short time we spent together, Felix and I…”</p><p> He paused. There was no way to reiterate without completely changing the meaning.</p><p>“Felix and I… spent a night together. It was a foolish pact we made so that we would lose our wings but, well as you can see I was the only one who kept them.”</p><p>He so desperately wanted to forget the night where it all went wrong. The soft kisses he received and the cold ones he returned. The way Felix so desperately held onto him yet he was never able to return the same warmth. It was doomed from the start, and he went through with it for loveless reasons. At the end, he only succeeded in tainting the both of them, and ruining the bond they had established since they were children.</p><p>“I believed that along the way, I would be able to love him the same way he loved me, but I was wrong. After ending the relationship, news of it spread between nobles and our fathers found out as well. We were separated, and I was sent to the foothill chapel in order to repent for everything I had done.”</p><p>“So if you two marry, it would be the easiest way to save face from what happened before.” Hapi finished for him.</p><p>“Since the nobles know about your past relationship, they probably also know that you were the reason why Felix lost his wings. So that’s why they made the arrangement,” Ashe added.</p><p>Dimitri nodded to both of their presumptions, and yet, there was some sadness to accepting it.</p><p>“I know that this is my fate, but I no longer have the determination to go through with it; I’m afraid I do not know why,” his worries being anywhere other than his head made them feel lighter, even with the haze that still clouded the deepest parts of his mind.</p><p>Hapi scoffed, as if the answer was obvious. Both Ashe and Dimitri turned to look at her, both with curious eyes.</p><p>“What do you mean you don’t know? The answer is obviously Claude.”</p><p>Claude. The archangel who was as free as the wind, with dreams bigger than the sky. His thoughts always traced back to him. Claude… the two would be separated as soon as he lost his wings. These carefree days would come to an end once he continued down his fated path, yet why did it hurt so much? He wanted his days to always end with Claude. He wanted Claude to be there with him for the rest of his life. </p><p>It was no good for him to have these kinds of thoughts, but why did he always think of them?</p><p>“I… don’t understand,” his eyes averted hers. It was his only defense against her peering into his mind.</p><p>“I dunno why I even have to explain this to you but you’re clearly in love with him. Since day one, you’ve always spoken about him in such high regard. I just thought you didn’t want to admit it.” Hapi rested her arm on unsuspecting Ashe, who stumbled in place.</p><p>“I think a lot of people have noticed the way your whole demeanor changes when talking about that boy,” Ashe nodded in agreement.</p><p>In love with Claude?</p><p>Could this be the answer he’s been looking for…?</p><p>“It’s hopeless,” Dimitri responded mostly to himself. No other words were needed, because Ashe and Hapi also kept quiet.</p><p>“Either way, you still have these strong feelings for him. Now it’s up to you to accept your fate and forget about them, or talk to Claude about them, in hopes of coming up with an arrangement. But you have said it yourself, it’s kind of hopeless.” Hapi did not alter her voice to soften the blow. She was always good for telling the absolute truth, but consolation was not her strong suit.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s so hopeless,” Ashe muttered, and if it was any lower, he probably would have missed it. Dimitri and Hapi both faced him. He looked a little stunned from all the attention, but he didn’t let that stop him. Ashe cleared his throat before speaking.</p><p>“What I meant to say was, I think that even though you are a prince and all… we are all human at the end of the day. No one should be forced into a fate they do not want to live through. I think it’s our right as humans to be able to live our life freely y’know? But I do agree with Hapi, you should tell him,” Ashe smiled at his own words, playing with a bit of his hair. </p><p>Dimitri and him were alike in the way that it was hard to maintain eye contact when speaking from the heart. It helped him release the tension in his muscles. In turn, he was able to smile as well. Hapi also seemed affected by Ashe’s words, seeing how even she smiled.</p><p>“There you go, being Mister Optimistic again. But I’ll give your advice some merit, even though it’s not what I would do.” Hapi shrugged.</p><p>The bell’s toll rang throughout the brief moment that it took for Dimitri to let the words sink in. He could see the way her face softened the moment she said those words; the way Ashe’s eyes still held that determination to make sure his point went across. It felt like being a child again, having others dote on him for his troubles. Slowly, he felt himself release the rest of stiffness that had overtaken his body, the corners of his lips turning upwards.</p><p>“Thank you for your help, Hapi, Ashe. It feels as if the two of you are always there to help me but I’ve seldom helped you,” He admitted in a soft breath.</p><p>“You know we are always happy to help,” Hapi reassured.</p><p>“We trust that when we need your help, you’ll come to our aid,” Ashe flashed teeth in his smile. He couldn’t ask for anything more than that.</p><p>---</p><p>The rest of the day was spent with Rodrigue and Felix. He attended several sit downs with government officials who also arrived to introduce themselves to him.  He was bombarded with questions  about the many different political affairs that only succeeded in making his head spin. Rodrigue was the one to speak to them, taking care of any matters that had to do with Faerghus. It was clear that these politicians were trying to warm up to him, but he had no experience in speaking to others outside his family.</p><p>The day ended with the three of them sitting at a table in the gardens. It was the first time Dimitri had been allowed to step foot in there, but the privilege came with a bit of unease. The gazebo their table was under was tucked in by tall hedges and rose bushes of varying colors. A porcelain tea set decorated the table in maple and gold, and the pastries added to the abundance of colors. Felix lazily stirred his Almyran Pine Needle tea, disinterest clear in his eyes. Dimitri constantly shifted his eyes to him and back to his own lukewarm tea, which he also had been avoiding.</p><p>“You two used to be so close,” Rodrigue frowned, “What happened?”</p><p>Felix drew out a long sigh.</p><p>“It’s nothing. Can I leave now? The sun’s about to set anyway,” Felix crossed his arms.</p><p>“Not until you explain to me why there is this unnecessary hostility between the two of you,” Rodrigue tried to suppress the annoyance in his voice, accomplishing it only barely.</p><p>“It’s none of your business,” Felix huffed and turned away from him. Dimitri continued his task of staring down at the teacup, into the eyes of his reflection. The constant dodging of subjects was exhausting, but he did not have the energy to fight back. Rodrigue scoffed; he too must have felt the same exhaustion.</p><p>“Okay, you don’t have to tell me what happened, but you two have to make amends somehow. The nobles must have caught onto your strained relationship, and it does not help with His Highness’ reputation among them.”</p><p>The meetings today must have been to inspire faith in their soon-to-be new leader. In that case, it must have been an absolute failure.</p><p>“Whatever,” Felix grumbled.</p><p>It was Rodrigue’s turn to let out a deep sigh. Dimitri felt like he should probably input something by now, but even he wasn’t focused on the conversation at hand. What was Claude doing right now? Hopefully he hadn’t arrived at the forest ahead of time to wait for him. He traced small, steady circles on the mantle with his index.</p><p>“The two of you are to be wedded soon. Is this how you plan to arrive at the altar?”</p><p>Dimitri outwardly winced. The circles he was making grew faster, anticipating the worst. Felix slammed his hands onto the table and only until then did he look up. His face was scrunched in rage, but there was something else in his eyes that he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Was it pain?</p><p>“Sylvain has told me about your regular meetings with that friend of yours, you know that right?!”</p><p>Dimitri’s face paled. He couldn’t do anything else but stare deep into the same eyes that were piercing through him.</p><p>“You say that you can’t reciprocate my emotions, then go ahead and fall in love with someone else. You’re sick!”</p><p>He had never seen someone get up so fast. Felix pushed the chair out of his way before exiting the garden. Dimitri knew what to do from the moment when Rodrigue looked at him. He politely excused himself before following Felix’s trail. Onlookers watched as Felix made his path. No one dared to step in front of him, and if they did, they were shoved to the side as collateral damage. Dimitri made it his duty to apologize to those who didn’t know any better, and continued to follow, helplessly calling out his name.</p><p>Until they reached the cathedral bridge did Felix stop. Or more of stumbled ungracefully into Sylvain. Dimitri definitely had done it now. Felix was already more than he could manage, but with Sylvain added to the mix… he wasn’t sure how this would turn out. He kept his distance, debating whether to turn around and leave. Sylvain held Felix until he regained his footing before glaring at him.</p><p>“What did you do?” his words were low, barely masking his rage.</p><p>“Felix, please, listen to me,” Dimitri called out to him. Felix faced away from him, making Sylvain stand forward. Dimitri held his ground.</p><p>“You should have left the monastery a long time ago,” Sylvain shielded him from Felix. Dimitri couldn’t help the way he clenched his jaw. </p><p>“I will not deny what you have told me, but I also do not want to strain our relationship any further. Please, tell me what you want of me, and I will see if I can have it done,” he made sure that his voice was steady. Sylvain was glaring daggers at him, but Felix didn’t look as annoyed as before. Felix sighed and finally turned to face him, but he was unprepared to see the pain in his eyes.</p><p>“Dimitri, will you chase after him?” Felix’s voice was mellow, but stern all the same.</p><p>“... I intend to,” he admitted.</p><p>“Then go tell him. Don’t regret your decision.”</p><p>The two of them were looking at him, anticipating the next move. Dimitri saw the exhaustion etched on Felix’s face. He had to stop himself from reaching out to him. He knew there was nothing else he could do. Dimitri tried to ignore the look of betrayal in Sylvain’s face before taking his leave.</p><p>Down the same cathedral bridge, passing the cave he had visited on several occasions, he couldn’t help but feel like he was running away from reality. In a way he was, but he didn’t want to chalk it up as something so frivolous. He was choosing his own fate, even now as he ran towards the direction of the clouds, avoiding the knights who had just arrived on duty. He ran the whole way to the woodlot, before arriving at their usual spot, gasping for air.</p><p>“Dimitri?” Claude was sitting on the grass, nose deep in a book. He set it down and approached him, lightly placing a hand on his back.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>I love you.</p><p>Dimitri couldn’t force the words out in between gasps. He bent down to the floor for air. Claude stayed with him throughout the entire process, until his breaths were regular. Dimitri faced Claude, and was caught into Claude’s eyes for the zenith time. Claude’s eyes were wide in worry, but he could only smile in relief, to see him there, once more at his side.</p><p>I love you.</p><p>He couldn’t bring himself to say it. Even when he had just run under the rose colored horizon, denying his fate for the sake of the person standing right before him, he couldn’t say it. He must have been smiling like a fool, because Claude broke into a fit of giggles.</p><p>“What’s gotten into you, Dimitri? You’re smiling so wide, your mouth almost looks like the moon,” Claude chuckled to himself.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Dimitri erected himself and exhaled, a smile still visible on his face.</p><p>“I’m just glad to be here.”</p><p>Claude grinned in return.</p><p>“It’s because you want to continue hearing about my childhood adventures don’t you? I knew you’d want to hear more as soon as I started spilling last night,” Claude sang with a smugness only he could pull off. He pulled Dimitri back to where he was sitting before letting himself drop to the ground. Dimitri followed, making himself comfortable on the grass. </p><p>“Hmm, probably. I cannot say,” Dimitri’s smirk earned a playful shove from Claude. Dimitri laughed when Claude shook him.</p><p>“Oh so you want to go ahead and be a tease now hm? I bet you won’t be such a tease if I dunno a sudden tickle attack came!” Claude grabbed at his sides and began to tickle him. This time, Dimitri couldn’t stop laughing even if he wanted to. He let himself fall to the grass, wary of how he fell on his wings but also making Claude tumble on top of him. It succeeded in stopping the attack for sure, but now the two were stuck in a position neither of them knew how to get out of.</p><p>Claude was laying directly on top of him. Dimitri had his hands around his back as a way to stop him, but just now he noticed the error of his ways. The two were way too close, and his face felt like it might just completely burn off.</p><p>“S-Sorry,” he stuttered and let go of Claude. Claude lifted himself up, but he kept himself above him. Dimitri was looking into his eyes again, eyes he’d probably never get tired of seeing. He almost wanted to spill his feelings now, to confess everything he had felt, but the moment passed as soon as Claude got up.</p><p>“I should probably be the one to say sorry. I did tickle you after all.” He stated, as a matter of fact. He sat not too far from him, but he gave him enough space to get up. Once Dimitri was seated, he faced Claude.</p><p>Claude was wearing his usual smile, staring up at the stars that were slowly becoming visible. It took a lot in him to not disturb him, by either resting a hand on his face or pulling him into a hug. His pent up feelings were now building up after admitting the truth he should have accepted long ago. It was growing increasingly harder to focus.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Dimitri finally responded.</p><p>Claude probably noticed how long it took him to reply with the smile he had on his face. He winked at him.</p><p>“Sooo? Are you going to tell me what’s gotten into you today? Or am I going to have to figure that out on my own?”</p><p>Dimitri debated telling him the truth, but he figured that it would be better to wait for a more appropriate time. Right now, he just wanted to savor the moment a bit longer.</p><p>“I’ll tell you when I’m ready,” he answered truthfully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Red Wolf Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for another delay! School has been kicking my butt ;; The other posts will now be on Saturday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri broke the surface of the water with a thrash. He gulped the breath of air before a pair of hands submerged him in the water once again. His arms flailed uselessly at his sides, attempting to grab the arms that pushed him down. The water was cold and dark, Dimitri couldn’t stand being there any longer. Still, those arms showed him no mercy.</p><p>“You’ve got one more minute. Seteth’s orders.”</p><p>In the blur of the visible surface above him, he was able to see the black haired lady that stood by the edge. She was unphased, with not even a trace of pity on her face. She was more calm and collected than the blonde haired woman who was pushing him in. She had some sort of crazed look in her eyes. She even smiled the further she pushed him in.</p><p>“Hold on Shamir. He’s a tough one,” The woman solidified the grip on his shoulders.</p><p>Dimitri thrashed every limb of his body in the cool of the water. He felt the stinging sensation that came after losing so much air. He was losing power to fight back. Black began to take over his eyes and lull him into a dreamless sleep. He was going to die here, and he wasn’t going to be able to say his final goodbyes to his friends; to Claude. When he had finally submitted to the eternal rest, two arms pulled him out of the water.</p><p>“Such a fighter, who knew you had it in you,” The same woman who was pushing him down moments ago chuckled.</p><p>“Catherine, that’s enough. This attempt was a failure. Just leave him out to dry,” Shamir huffed, pinching the skin between her eyes.</p><p>“Oi, kid. Get yourself together. You should be thankful that Lady Rhea is allowing you to use this baptism chamber. It’s definitely much cleaner than the other ones.” Catherine pulled him to sit upright at the pool’s edge.</p><p>Dimitri coughed out water, containing the overwhelming urge to throw up by only a little. He leaned back, using his hands to steady himself and looked up. Dimitri gasped for air, but not even in this position did he feel like he could get a grip of himself. He observed the painting of who he believed was Seiros on the ceiling, looking down at him with gentle eyes. Would she still make that face when he passed onto the afterlife he wondered; or would she condemn him into the pits of the earth along with Nemesis?</p><p>“Get a grip. We need to report the results to Lady Rhea,” Shamir chided in.</p><p>Dimitri gave the ever so obedient nod, even as he was just recovering from the lack of air. The white ceremonial robe he wore weighed him down the moment he got up, but he had no other choice but to ignore its pull. The chamber they were in was dark and damp. The only things that brought some semblance of warmth were the torches on the wall and the painting of Seiros up on the ceiling. It was hard to believe that this place was once used to baptize newborns. What was once a religious site was now in disrepair, forgotten by most of the staff here.</p><p>Dimitri followed Catherine and Shamir back the narrow passageway they had entered from, and soon enough, they were back above ground. If someone had told Dimitri that there was a hidden passage in Garreg Mach’s graveyard, he wouldn’t have believed them back then. Until now, was he just realizing that the monastery had several routes and hallways hidden from sight. It was no wonder that Claude was able to discern which passages were taken oftenly, and which places were pretty much abandoned. He must have been studying the movement of those who took advantage of these corridors.</p><p>“You did all that you could. Catherine, Shamir, you are dismissed,” Lady Rhea gave the two of them a soft smile before they parted.</p><p>Dimitri shuddered when the doors closed behind him. Now that it was just the two of them there, he could feel the gaze of Lady Rhea lingering. He brought the cloak closer to his body. It brought no warmth to him, but it was all he could do, to regain a sense of comfort. Dimitri brought his trembling fingers to his mouth and blew.</p><p>“Do not worry, we still have more time to get rid of your wings,” Lady Rhea reassured, but it felt more personal than directed to him.</p><p>“Will I have to do that again?” It was not the most appropriate question to ask the person who was trying to save him, but he had to know. So he could brace himself for the future.</p><p>“Not anytime soon, dear. No, we’ll just have to go through the cleansing process again before we try baptizing you one more time,” she mumbled, lost in thought. </p><p>Dimitri sneezed during the time he waited for another response. Luckily, it was what drew her attention back to him.</p><p>“You did a good job today, Dimitri. Your mother would be proud of you.”</p><p>He did not know how much more of those kinds of promises he could hear. It made his heart ache in ways he did not know how to soothe.</p><p>“You may go for tonight. Next week, we will begin the cleansing process again. Good night, Dimitri.”</p><p>“Good night, Lady Rhea,” Dimitri bowed before heading out.</p><p>When he met the night sky, right outside the training grounds, he let out a sigh of relief. The Red Wolf Moon had brought in frigid airs, but he welcomed them now. Even the freezing temperature was more preferable than the past few sessions he has had with Catherine and Shamir. He held his hands close to his body, as he walked to his dorm.</p><p><em>‘I won’t be able to see you as often,’</em> Claude’s words replayed in the back of his mind.</p><p>
  <em>‘Why?’</em>
</p><p><em>‘Some of my seminars are now later in the day. Guess they kinda found out I’ve been leaving my room at night,’</em> Claude was smiling back then, but it never did reach his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>‘Just go to our usual places like we have before, and if I do not show up in an hour, then you can leave. I don’t wanna keep you waiting all night.’</em>
</p><p>Dimitri only took the information he was given. He left it alone that night, but he wished that he hadn’t.</p><p>The night he was experiencing now was very much like the nights he was starting to get used to. Only silence as his companion, as he walked alone back to his dorm. The rustling of leaves was what stopped him in his path. Something was there, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. Dimitri scanned the hedges that adorned the front of the dormitories, but found nothing out of place.</p><p>“Dimitri.”</p><p>He recognized his name, but not the voice behind it. Dimitri turned to the source, finding a shadowy figure standing in the same corridor leading to the abandoned tower. His flight instinct told him to run off, but he could not walk away, especially because this particular stranger knew his name. Dimitri looked around for any guards paying attention to him. Once he knew their sights were not set on him, he slid into the dark, and let the stranger open the gate to the pathway for him.</p><p>“Who are you?” Dimitri asked once they were deep into the shadows.</p><p>“Now I can finally place a face to the name. Hello, Dimitri,” The man pulled back his hood. His eyes and hair were the color of lilacs, with a rosy color painting his lips. Dimitri tried recalling his face from the deepest parts of his memory, but nothing turned up. He was charming, but he was a stranger nonetheless.</p><p>“How do you know my name?” His eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Don’t worry I won’t bite! My name is Yuri. Hapi is one of my friends,” Yuri maintained his smile.</p><p>Hapi..? She hadn’t mentioned his name once to Dimitri. It was hard to tell whether he could trust his words. Yuri offered him his hand, but he refused to take it. </p><p>“You must have come from a baptism, right?”</p><p>Dimitri stilled.</p><p>“I’d recognize that cloak from anywhere. They use it to cover your wings, before submerging you in that ‘blessed’ water, but really, it feels more like they’re trying to kill you. I’ve had my fair share of baptisms. They weren't pretty, that’s for sure.” Yuri explained casually while twirling his hair with his finger.</p><p>“Who are you?” Dimitri clenched his jaw, glaring at the man in front of him. He was done with the games he had to play just to get an answer. Yuri sighed, as if he had expected this outcome before he spoke again.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I am cursed, just like you.”</p><p>Yuri placed his hands on the clasps of his cloak before undoing them. In a swift motion, he pulled off his cloak to reveal his wings underneath. They were like Claude’s, except they were the color of the midnight sky. His wing span was massive, and he proved it to him by stretching them out. They were the shape of a black swan’s wings, with his primaries displaying a contrasting white. Dimitri watched with his mouth agape. He blinked twice, to make sure what he was seeing was real, and not an illusion of the night.</p><p>“You are… a fallen angel…” Dimitri stated.</p><p>“Just Yuri is fine,” Yuri smirked at him.</p><p>Dimitri’s brows knitted as he mulled over the situation before him. There were so many things he wanted to ask, but he didn’t even know where to start. To his knowledge, every fallen angel was sent to the Abyss, but how was one standing right before him? His fingers itched to touch his wings, to nail into his head that this was real. There wasn’t much of a need because Yuri continued from where he left off.</p><p>“Listen, I’m only here to give and collect a little information. They’re orders from someone. If I stay here any longer the guards might notice us.”</p><p>Dimitri tried to get the answers from him without using any words. What was so important that a fallen angel would risk getting caught for? And more importantly, why was it information directed to him?</p><p>“Maybe I shouldn’t be the one to deliver such important information, but we no longer have time to leave you in the dark. What I’m here to say is: Your mother was part of an experiment that took place 18 years ago. The Archbishop gathered four women and instilled them with her power. Two of those four women happened to be our mothers.”<br/>
“Wait,” Dimitri frowned, eyebrow arching in disbelief, “What are you saying?”</p><p>“I know this sounds like some story from a book, but this is the only time I will beg you to believe me. The Archbishop Rhea experimented on our mothers because she wanted them to give birth to pure angels; angels with white wings that would not so easily disappear. This plan of hers backfired, and our mothers gave birth to children with black wings. Those children happened to be us.”</p><p>“How do I know that this is not some twisted joke?” Dimitri’s glare was prominent. He didn’t know if he could find Yuri trustworthy. There were things that did not align. Why was he just learning this now? How long had Yuri watched him? Why didn’t he ever show himself beforehand?</p><p>“Maybe this will convince you.” </p><p>Yuri pulled his collar and reached inside of his shirt. He then pulled out a glimmering necklace made of brass. The pendant at the end was the same blue sea star that he had seen on his mother’s necklace. The same one he had also seen dangling from Claude’s ear.</p><p>“How-”</p><p>“I don’t know if your mother has ever told you about her time in Garreg Mach, but our mothers got this from the Archbishop. It was a gift from her, that symbolized the ‘gift’ that she had bestowed upon our mothers.”</p><p>“But, Claude was born with white wings. I thought you had said the plan had failed?” Dimitri’s head spun the more he heard.</p><p>“He’s the only one that was born with white wings. It’s why the Archbishop wants him to become the next Seraph.”</p><p>Dimitri didn’t want to believe the information. His expressions eased up but now he was only left with the emptiness he felt. Dimitri gripped onto his wet cloak, even now, hoping that the cold of the night would tear away the sinking feeling in his gut.</p><p>“The power that she used on our mothers is the reason why we cannot lose our wings. We have become pure fallen angels.”</p><p>There was only numbness that overtook him. Dimitri did not know how else to react. Everything he had been working towards… It was all for naught. He felt winded; his breaths were slowed. Dimitri kept on observing the man before him, for any sign that he was pulling his leg. There was none. Yuri then chuckled at his revelation.</p><p>“You know, you’ve kicked a bigger hornet’s nest than you would have imagined spending your time with Claude. Now that you know your fate, I need to know something about you,” Yuri grabbed both of Dimitri’s hands, rubbing some warmth into them.</p><p>“What do you need from me?” Dimitri’s voice had turned sour even as Yuri tried to display a sort of empathy.</p><p>“Will you continue to play into the hands of the church? Or will you accept being saved by us, who have been condemned?”</p><p>Dimitri focused on the hands that were providing him warmth. Hands that belonged to a stranger he had never met. Who does he refer to when he says ‘us’? Dimitri couldn’t handle the information he had learned, and he was still trying to catch up to what the information he learned implied. Still, without giving it much thought, he knew in his head that he wanted one thing.</p><p>“Please… save me.”</p><p>---</p><p>A fog clouded his mind the following day. After he left Yuri and turned in for the night, he was unable to get any sleep. He spent the darkest hours of the night tossing and turning, nightmare after nightmare haunting his rest. The terrors did not stop until dawn cracked through the horizon, but by then he already was changed for school. Dimitri did not say a word to Dedue that morning. He opted for silence, knowing well that it was not doing any good for him.</p><p>He was not able to pay attention in class even as Seteth glared daggers at him for not writing anything down in his notes. By the time class ended, his page was still blank. Muttering self criticisms under his breath, he put away his writing utensils haphazardly. Dedue was the only one who had caught onto his changed mood, but said nothing of it. He remembered vaguely that Annette said something about a ball taking place in the Ethereal Moon, but he could not figure out if he had imagined it or not. When Dimitri left the classroom, he could feel two pairs of eyes on him, but he did not have the courage to look back.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s with you? You’ve been sulking since we started,” Sylvain pointed out.</p><p>Dimitri placed the rest of the spears into the cart. The sun hung high above the Training Grounds, but that did not stop the winds from being any less colder. Dimitri walked to the next spear that was placed on the ground and picked it up. He tossed it in without another word. There were not many people who were training at the moment due to the lunch rush, but there were still a few dedicated fighters practicing. One of those fighters was Felix.</p><p>Felix kept glancing at him from the corner of his eye. Dimitri did not say anything about it though. He just continued his work as normal, as if Felix was not even there.</p><p>“Okay. Stop it,” Sylvain grabbed Dimitri from the wrist and pulled him deeper into the building, making as much distance from the clearing as possible. He stopped near the washrooms, letting go of him once they got there. Dimitri refused to look up. He opted for staring at Sylvain’s boots.</p><p>“I dunno what’s gotten into you but you need to stop. People are starting to notice. I know Felix has.” </p><p>“Their opinions have nothing to do with me,” Dimitri kept his voice as calm as he could. Sylvain clicked his tongue.</p><p>“You’re clearly in no shape to work. Just get out of here. I’ll tell Lady Rhea that you were sick.”</p><p>Dimitri shot a look at Sylvain. He was expecting that thinly veiled hatred from his eyes, but that was not what he was greeted with. There was something else in them. Was it pity?</p><p>“You are… going to let me go?” Dimitri questioned.</p><p>“Don’t make me regret it,” he was starting to sound like Felix, probably from all the time the two spent together now.</p><p>“Thank you,” Dimitri wanted to smile, but he feared getting a negative reaction from Sylvain. Instead, he made sure to walk out with no hesitation. He avoided Felix’s stare when he left the premises.</p><p>Dimitri took his time on his stroll outside the training grounds. His heart still weighed heavy from the information he received yesterday. Dimitri tried his best to avoid those thoughts throughout the day, but now that he had time to himself, they plagued him once more.</p><p><em>‘Send my regards to Claude’</em> Yuri had told him last night.</p><p>Did that mean that the two knew each other? He could not wrap his head around that idea. Claude hadn’t mentioned him once in the months they’ve spent together. Just how long had he been hiding this from him?</p><p>He needed to see Claude as soon as possible.</p><p>Up ahead, in the greenhouse, he spotted Claude’s retainer, Hilda. It was easy to spot her; no one quite outshone other people the way she did. Dimitri approached her with soft steps, politely standing a distance away from her.</p><p>“Um… Hilda?”</p><p>Hilda flipped around with a quickness that almost blinded him, and it wasn’t until her fist was inches away from Dimitri did she smile.</p><p>“Oh, Dimitri!! Sorry about that, I had no idea you were there,” She laughed as she retreated her hand, cringing inwardly.</p><p>“N-No worries,” Dimitri tried to ignore the fact that he was almost moments away from being sent to the afterlife.</p><p>“So, what brings you here? I thought you were supposed to be working right now?”</p><p>Dimitri didn’t question how she knew that fact.</p><p>“I wanted to ask for a favor,” Dimitri gulped.</p><p>“Would you be able to take me to Claude?” His voice was much lower now.</p><p>Hilda contemplated the request with a tap at her chin. She looked up, as if what she was thinking about was visible to her.</p><p>“I mean, he isn’t scheduled for anything else today… but he’s at his room sooo...  you’d have to sneak in. I can get you in though, if that’s what you're asking,” Hilda answered with a hum. Dimitri’s brows knitted together and before he could say anything, Hilda continued.</p><p>“Yeah, I know what you want, no need to beg. C’mon, before someone catches us.”</p><p>The two began their trek inside the dining hall and then heading towards the second floor. It was at the entrance of the third floor that Hilda stopped in her tracks. Dimitri and her studied the passersby around them, watching each one of them appear and disappear in the many corridors. Once they were sure that no one would come, they made an awkward half sprint up the stairs.</p><p>Up the steps, Hilda was the one to peak out to look for any guards. When she was sure that no one was there, she stepped out and motioned Dimitri to come closer. The third floor was much more decorated than the floors below. The windows were adorned with silver-colored curtains and the floor below them had a gold color running through its path. The paintings depicted different tales from the teachings of Seiros graced the walls. Dimitri didn’t have much time to marvel at them, because Hilda was already pulling him ahead.</p><p>There weren’t as many guards as he imagined there to be. Then again, there was no reason to heavily guard Claude if Garreg Mach was already supposed to be a safe haven for him. Seteth and Lady Rhea must have overlooked the measures he’d take to see him. </p><p>A guard stood at the door in the center of the hallway. The blue haired knight turned to the two of them approaching her but before she could say anything, Hilda covered her lips with both of her hands.</p><p>“Mmf-!!” The girl tried to say something but to no avail.</p><p>“Marianne- I’ll explain later. He’s Claude’s friend! There’s nothing to worry about,” Hilda soothed. Her eyes glanced at the doorknob, signalling him to get in.</p><p>Dimitri stepped in the room in a rush. Until he closed the door behind him did he get a chance to observe the place before him. Windows brought in daylight from the back of the room. There was a fireplace to the right of the room and a massive bookshelf overflowing with books and papers to the left. In the center of it all was a canopy bed and Claude with only a pair of loose trousers on. When Claude noticed his presence, he covered his chest with his hands and wings.</p><p>“This is the second time you’ve caught me bare. Are you purposely trying to see me naked? At least take me out on a date first.”</p><p>Dimitri blushed at the implication of that statement.</p><p>“N-No… I’m not,” he sighed.</p><p>“Claude, I need to talk to you”</p><p>Claude picked up the sleeveless, open back shirt from his bed and put it on, doing the buttons on the back of the collar as meticulously as he could. He then sat down on one side of the bed, patting at the empty spot next to him. Dimitri shuffled to the spot and sat down, making sure to avoid hitting Claude’s wings in the process.</p><p>“What did you want to talk about? You’ve never come to me at this time, so it must be important.”</p><p>“Do you know someone named Yuri?”</p><p>“Yuri? No. I’ve never heard that name before,” Claude shook his head. </p><p>Dimitri exhaled slowly. He balled up his hands before continuing.</p><p>“I met a man named Yuri last night, by the abandoned tower we go to. He’s… cursed. Like me.”</p><p>Claude’s eyes widened at that.</p><p>“What did he tell you?” Claude’s words came out much quicker than he could recognize them.</p><p>“He told me that our mothers were part of a project that Lady Rhea managed. We were apparently born with wings that cannot be removed. His proof was a necklace that has a pendant much like your earring. A necklace that he also got from his mother.”</p><p>Claude touched his earring, making out the shape with his fingers. He was at a loss for words, but Dimitri did not have any other information to fill in the pause. He didn’t want to admit it aloud, but Yuri’s words had some merit. It would explain the reason why he has not been able to lose his wings throughout his whole lifetime, no matter what he did. But if Yuri’s words were true… then… </p><p>“Claude,” Dimitri called out. He clenched the fabric of the cloak in his hands. Claude was looking at him, but he did not have the courage to look up.</p><p>“If what he says is true… then on my birthday… I will be executed,” Dimitri admitted what he did not want to hear. Claude’s face contorted in terror, but also with anger.</p><p>“No, I will not let that happen to you.”</p><p>“That does not change the fact that it is my fate,” he did not notice the tears that were building up until they fell from his face. Dimitri looked into Claude’s eyes, hoping to convey his emotions from just staring. Claude’s face mirrored his, eyebrows knitted tightly in concern. Claude placed a hand on his fist. More tears fell before they became uncontrollable.</p><p>“I believed that I was ready for death not too long ago… I thought it was what I deserved, but I do not feel that way now. There are things that I have learned to love, that made my existence whole. Now knowing that I will lose it all… I do not want to accept it,” Dimitri could not manage how broke into a sob. It was numbing, it was a deep thorn in his heart. He felt breathless at that point.</p><p>Claude pulled him in from his head. He allowed Dimitri to rest his face against his chest, running his hands along his back. Dimitri couldn’t even imagine what expression Claude had now, as he rested his head on top of his. Claude held him like this for a moment, letting Dimitri cry out all of those fears that had been building up since last night.</p><p>There were so many regrets he had. He wished that he would have properly enjoyed life before finding out about his fate. He wished he enjoyed the way the sun shone more, or the way the stars made shapes in the sky. He wished he could have enjoyed his friends’ presence more. He wished he had more time with Claude. All these wishes were meaningless now. He could only push forward, and enjoy the time he had now.</p><p>Claude’s scent is what pulled him from his spiralling thoughts. The smell of soap and pine needles coated his shirt. A shameless part of him wanted to stay this way forever, but he did not want to keep staining his shirt with tears. He pulled away from his embrace when his tears calmed down.</p><p>“Please forgive me…” Dimitri sniffed.<br/>
“You don’t have to apologize. During the whole time, I’ve been thinking of an escape plan-”</p><p>Dimitri began to laugh, even through tears.</p><p>“Where would we go?”</p><p>“Destination doesn’t matter. If I cannot rid you of your curse, then I will get you out of here. That’s a promise,” Claude pouted when Dimitri smiled more.</p><p>“Claude, thank you,” he hugged him again, this time putting his head over his shoulder. Claude returned the hug with gentle arms.</p><p>“We’ll get out of here. Just give me some time to figure it out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we're finally near endgame! At least for the first part. After this is one more chapter and an epilogue, which will be posted on Saturdays from now on. Thank you so much for reading up to this point</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>